


The Delicate Web of Fate

by Aquatigermice



Series: Animals [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arachnes - Freeform, Creature Fic, Dome Cities, Eggs, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hydra snakes, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mistaken gender but only for a scene, slow build Steve/Bucky/Tony, spiderlings at the end, warrior Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Steve and Bucky were not prepared to be woken up from their sleep. They were also not ready to be sent on another quest. One that seems impossible to complete.Meanwhile Tony finds himself in a trap that might end him and his line for good.Follow these three as they learn to trust each other and find that if they work together they may find something more than a means to an end. Something more powerful than friendship
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Tony/Pepper, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Animals [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050296
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53
Collections: WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection





	1. Part 1: This is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWIS Bang!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678376) by yeomso/scapegoatss. 



> This is for the WISBangUltimateCollection. Based off of art by the wonderful yeomso/scapegoatss. Please checkout the piece in the link above.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks to Neverever for beta this thing. The longest posting I have made so far. But not the longest story. ;)

Bucky always woke up on the slow side. It was just how he was. Even when he was young his Ma would have to come in multiple times to get him up and moving. Then the nuns at the orphanage had taken over the job.

It wasn't that Bucky was lazy. He was far from it. 'The most hard working young man here' their Mother Superior had put on his report. It was just assumed that everyone had a flaw and Bucky Barnes' was being slow to rise. Or at least one of his flaws. The other was not having the good sense to leave Steve alone. 

'Please note that, while James is an excellent soldier and loyal, he has the unfortunate fault of being friends with one Steven Rogers. Please see the side note on that particular young man.' When Bucky had first arrived at the orphanage, Steve was very pathetic. But Bucky saw something in him. Something that was leagues above normal folk.

Steve was a fighter and wanted to look out for those who couldn't look after themselves. And Bucky wanted to protect that since the boy had no preservation skills of his own. Bucky could have never guessed where that would lead them.

Bucky yawned, popping his ears. It was only then he became aware of the steady beeping noise. 

Or rather two sets of beeping. There was also the buzz of talking. The humming of electricity. Other noises were there too that his ears strained to pick up. All these noises did not make any sense until the voice rang out. 

"Wake up sequence complete for Tanks 1 and 2. Starting Diagnostics." The cool female voice said.

And like a wave it all came back to Bucky then. The serums. The quest. The sacrifice he gave. Well, not just him. Bucky turned his head to the side to look at the tank beside his own. Blue eyes stared back at him through the glass. 

Stevie.

God, he looked as he did the last time Bucky saw him. As if he didn't see him in his dreams every night or every day. From the moment they were put under. 

Except Steve didn't look as happy as Bucky felt. Sure, he smiled at Bucky but there was something there in his features. And Bucky would like to think he was a master at reading the slightest of shifts. One had to be, when the only clues one had to what Steve was going to do next was a slight shift in those features. 

Of course that did not always work. When the call went up as to who would volunteer to become part of the warding for their home, Bucky didn't hesitate. He didn't want to be around Steve and Peggy. He had heard how they talked. The looks they made at each other. Bucky knew that Steve probably wouldn't get a chance like that again. And Steve also wouldn't take it if he knew Bucky was unhappy. Bucky had been so sure that Steve was going to stay with Peggy.

He had been wrong. Steve had come to the room, not to say goodbye but to get in the other tank. "Don't you remember? Where you go I go," Steve had said. "I'm with you." And the look on Steve's face told Bucky all he needed to know. There would be no arguing over this. And in a place inside himself, kept away from prying eyes, Bucky was glad that Steve would be beside him on this journey.

The thing was that right now Steve's look was worrying. And Bucky could understand why. They were not supposed to be woken up. Ever. Them going under was supposed to be the end of the line. There had to be something beyond wrong for them to be awake. And only one with the authorization to do so.

Peggy.

Bucky readied himself because he could tell by Steve's eyes that Steve was going to go to her even if it meant he would have to fight every person standing in the way. Which meant that Bucky would have to be the voice of reason. Hear what was being said and slow Steve down from jumping from conclusions.

"Diagnostic complete." the Voice returned. "Stand by for tank opening." Bucky could only hope they let him out first. That they read the reports about how headstrong Steve was.

As if the technicians were reading Bucky's mind, the inner lights of his tank switched from the calming pale blues to flashing red. A quick glance to the side showed that Steve's tank was still blue and a look of pissyness was ruining that mug of his. It would be turning to rage soon. Bucky would have a hard time calming him down later. Bucky for a moment wished they would have left Steve under while they talked to Bucky. 

What a mess.

There was a hiss as outside air was pushed into the tank. It tasted so different on his tongue. Bucky had gotten used to the filtered air that he had been given since…. Well he didn't know how long he had been under. Red lines ran over his naked body. There was no point to clothes when all you were was a glorified battery. 

Bucky noticed that a steady beeping noise in the background sped up before the mechanism in the door whirled to life. Slowly sliding open to free Bucky from what was supposed to be his coffin. There were two techs, a man and a woman standing before him. They didn't speak as Bucky stepped out. Only waited. The woman looked kind. She had a robe in hand and even smiled at Bucky. The man looked like being here was a hassle and he much rather be spending his time elsewhere.

Bucky did not recognize either one of them. So either the Ancient One that put him to sleep was retired or more likely the woman was dead. Which was a shame. Bucky had liked the lady. She was pretty cool.

The man stepped forward as soon as Bucky stepped out of the tube. Bucky reached out for a handshake; offering his hand to be shaken but the man dodged it like it was some sort of an attack. The move baffled Bucky enough to miss the man starting his examination. 

"Well hello to you too," Bucky said, lowering his hand. The man gave him a sharp look that had Bucky thinking that maybe humans don't speak the language Bucky knew or maybe there was a new set of social behavior.

"Stephen," said the woman. The man didn't even pause what he was doing. “You could have at least said hello. Given him some information as to what is going on." The man grumbled something that sounded like ‘well then you do it.’ With a huff, the woman took a step forward. "My name is Christine, the head of medicine and that prick is Doctor Strange, the head of Magic." 

Strange gave them both a look, one after the other but kept doing whatever he was doing. Bucky could barely make out the movements Strange's hands were making as he tugged at Bucky's own magic. Pulling here. Pushing there. Bucky's magic glowed blue and red, then mostly blue in response. From what Bucky could tell everything was fine.

At least he hoped everything was.

Steve and Bucky were told when they accepted their post that all diagnostics could be done from within the tube so there would be no need to wake them. Yet here they were. 

And then a thought occurred to Bucky. Maybe they were woken up because their power wasn't enough? Bucky had always known that whatever was given to him was not exactly the same thing as Steve. There was always a chance that it would give out on Bucky. Bucky had hoped that if that happened, he would simply just die in his sleep. That was what he had told the Ancient One. But that didn't seem to be what was happening.

"He is good," Strange said standing up. "I will go get the other one." Christine was stepping forward to hand Bucky the robe but Bucky's focus was not on her. "If I were you," Bucky started. "I wouldn't do that. At least not yet." Bucky watched Strange carefully. This was a man that was used to getting his way and knowing he was the smartest person in the room. Bucky was good at seeing these sorts of things.

Strange crossed his arms. "And why is that?" Bucky gave him a dashing smile. "Because Steve is a force of nature. He is already itching to fight and if you think that he will just sit still while you look him over, you got another thing coming." Bucky jerked a finger at Steve's tank. Steve had been lightly tapping on the glass since Strange had started moving towards him. Now seeing that he had their attention, he was starting to tap his hands more hurriedly. It wouldn't be long before he would start banging on the glass.

"So it would be in all our best interest if you two tell me what is going on now, so that I can do my best to slow down that storm," Bucky finished. If these two really were as high up as they said they were, then they know that Bucky was about the only one that could handle Steve now. He watched them carefully. Christine just gave a nod yes. Strange held out for a little while longer. "Fine, but we really don't have time for all this," he said.

"Well, if you have a better way, I am all ears, pal," Bucky replied back. It seemed the wrong thing to say, as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Strange was grinning. "Good." He said.

Before Bucky could think otherwise, Strange did something with his hands before placing a palm to Bucky's forehead. Bucky flinched but the hand followed after him. And then the images came. One after the other. Sliding into his mind with a force of a river freed from a dam.

It felt like a lifetime but really it might have been minutes maybe seconds. Still it was a lot to take in. It all stopped just as fast as it started. 

Bucky stumbled. Christine seemed to be expecting Bucky to do this because she was ready to catch him. "Easy there. I got you," she said softly to Bucky. Then to Strange she said, "You asshole. I told you to be careful. That much informational transfer is bad enough, then to add coming out of cryo on top of it. It is not the best move." Strange rolled his eyes. "He wanted to know so I gave it to him. Now he knows and now he can calm that one down." 

Bucky lifted his head heavily to look over to where Steve was. Steve was now frantically banging on the glass so hard it was starting to crack. But. And this kind of scared Bucky. Steve saw that Bucky seemed to be ok. He now stopped banging and was trying to yell to Bucky. 

"Take me to him," Bucky told Christine. And when she opened her mouth to object, Bucky added, "Please. We are on a time table and the sooner Steve is out, the sooner we can move." She seemed to understand this. Holding Bucky up and guiding him towards Steve's tank. Seeing they were finally coming to him, Steve stood back. Strange made no move to help the pair, only going to the tank to punch in the numbers.

Steve to his credit waited patiently for the diagnostic to be completed and the doors to open. Steve's eyes remained on Bucky the whole time. Many people had commented that Steve had a look, a stare. Judgmental and piercing. He would stare you down and make you feel as if he was judging everything that you had ever done. Somehow making you feel like he was disappointed in you. 

To Bucky, it never was like that. He could see the worry that was clear on Steve's face. Sometimes that look hurt because Bucky knew that Steve didn't feel the same way as Bucky. To Steve, Bucky was just his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother. The only family he had left. That was it. Nothing more. And Bucky had to tell himself that a lot just so he could look Steve in the face. 

While Steve watched Bucky, Bucky watched Strange. Strange worked fast and efficiently. Using magic here and there in a way that showed he was comfortable with the use of it. When the door to the tank hissed open, Steve shot out of it in a blur of blonde and pale skin. "Are you ok Buck?" Steve said circling Bucky while Strange moved to scan Steve. 

Steve in true assholeness kept moving every time Strange got a good amount of data. Christine on the other hand made no move to help, only watching the antics of both as they were stubbornly continuing on with their checks. Bucky smiled, it made Steve freeze. "I am fine. But you might not be if you keep moving around like that. Someone of your age needs to take it easy." 

The words did what they were meant to do. Steve gave a small laugh. "And how old am I supposed to be Buck?" Bucky opened, then shut his mouth. Honestly he wasn't sure. The images did not convey time. So Bucky had to look to Christine. She froze in her movements. She had snuck the robe on to him and was tying it shut. Another robe was laid over her arm. She was sneaky this one. They would have to watch her carefully. 

She shot him a smile. "You are technically both well over a hundred." she replied. That gave them both pause.

"Really?" asked Steve in awe. When they were both kids they never thought they would even make it to being adults let alone being over hundred. Yet here they were in the future, together. Which brought Bucky back to the current problem.

"Steve," Bucky said softly. Steve at that moment was batting Strange away from his chest. The red, white and blue lines of Steve's magic popped at Strange's green ones. "Yeah, Buck," Steve said, still glaring down Strange. "It looks like they are going to need us for another quest," Bucky said.

This seemed to get Steve's attention. "It's that bad?" There was dread in his voice. "That bad," Bucky replied back. Steve sighed before looking to the ceiling. "Great. Well, let's hear it, how bad is it?"

So Bucky relayed what he saw.

……

Tony moved fast along the edges of his territory. It needed to be checked every now and then. Along with traps being reset. It was something early on that Tony learned the hard way to do.

Some creature had gotten too close. Tony barely escaped with his life. The encounter had left a mark on his skin. A jagged scar on his chest. Now after years of running, Tony had learned a few things. 

Gave up the comforts of his youth. He knew better to carry a light of any kind. That while darkness was the best time to move, it was also when most creatures hunted. Tony knew to move fast and quick.

Tony adjusted the pack at his front. He learned to work around it. The contents had his whole life in it. Everything that was important to him. When he was moving about, it was safer to have it at his chest, so at least one hand could be around it.

When he was fighting, it was best to keep it moving. Going from arms to limbs to back. Never in the same pattern. It meant too much to Tony to let it get targeted. 

Tony passed his work listening to the heavy darkness. Something was out there. Well there was always something out there. It was just a matter of how close it was to him. This noise wasn't moving away from him though. 

Alarm bells started ringing in his head. Tony moved fast to finish up. Resetting a few traps and grabbing the offerings they held. The darkness always held food. 

Might not be the best, but something was better than nothing. Giving everything a fast final check, Tony fled back into the safer parts of his home. Where the traps were thicker and the darkness had a weight to it. 

Tony was tired. So very tired. Being here alone meant being up more than sleeping. It meant snacking on the mushrooms that altered the senses. Made you hyper aware of your surroundings. 

He made it back to the center of what he called his home. Here he settled down, limbs tangled into the different threads. Tony wanted to rest. Wanted to see the sun. Feel it warm and pressing on his skin. Wanted fresh air that he could take big heaping gulps of. 

He wanted his people.

He wanted to hear Pepper's voice again.

He wanted to move around. To run without there being something chasing after him. 

Tony shook his head, letting those dreams of a shattered life, the old cobwebs fall away. He was the last of his people. Tony pulled the pack closer. There would be none of that until he was safe.

Until they were safe.  
….

Steve had let Christine put the robe on him. He wasn't about to make a lady give chase. He even ate four of the protein bars she had handed him with the promise to get a proper meal right after they went to see Peggy. 

Christine was nagging him which was completely unnecessary. Steve knew it was important for them to both eat a certain amount of calories a day. If not, his and Bucky's bodies would shut down. It had nearly happened before but the Ancient One had figured it out.

But really food could wait. They needed to see Peggy. 

Which was why they were hurrying up the stairs of the Temple. The medical facility was luckily still located at the center of the city. The tanks were located below medical. And when Steve said below, he meant below below. 

Steve could never remember how far down it was, only that it was enough that the tanks could connect to tubing and join with the webbing around the city. Steve wondered now that he and Bucky were out of the tubes, how much time did they have before the wards would fail. 

There was of course backup power. The question was for how long? 

Strange was leading them to Peggy. Christine had stayed behind. She had some patients that she needed to look after. From what both Bucky and Strange had told Steve, there was a lot going wrong. He knew that. Thought he understood it. But it wasn't until the first snowflake floated in front of Steve that he finally got it.

Yes, their home was technically in the north. Their ancestors had traveled here and settled at the base of this small mountain. They carved a life out of the unforgiving stone and forged a home. And for a while the citizens did alright. 

Survived that way for hundreds of years. Then the news reached them. Towns, cities, kingdoms were not just surviving anymore, they were thriving. Had protection against outsiders and the elements. And it all was because of magical creatures. 

That was how Bucky was drafted, him and a group of others. Only they did not come back. It was decided that their warriors didn't survive because they were not strong enough. That was where Erskine came in. He made a serum. And Steve was the only one to volunteer for it. 

He needed to not only do that mission but get Bucky back. It was a success but the magical backlash killed Erskine. Steve became a legend after that. Finding his best friend, getting Peggy here, defeating Hydra and then volunteering to become part of the wards. Keeping his people safe.

Only Hydra wasn't dead. Zola was alive. They would need to end this once in for all. Steve knew that Bucky would agree with him.

Bucky had a bone to pick with his creator. 

Steve slipped on a patch of snow. There were piles everywhere. The inside of the web was colder now. The dome used to be so much hotter before. Bucky's warm hands were at his waist holding him steady. "Watch it punk," Bucky said. His tone was both cold and worried.

Bucky had a lot of reasons to be worried. He had only escaped from Hydra and barely at that. Bucky did not want to go back. "Sorry," Steve said quickly. He dared to look up at the sky. Normally the dome had its own light. A bright blue sky. 

What was above them now was dark and stormy. Patches of the real sky shone through in the threadbare spots. The dome needed constant attention and care. They should have looked and seen at least a few Arachnes working. If not hundreds. They should be passing them now on the steps. But there wasn't a single one out. 

It reminded Steve of when he and Bucky brought Peggy home. She was, after all, the first. The fellow townspeople had helped make the tiny mountain more of a home. Slowly moving outward as the Arachnes grew in number. 

As they ducked into the temple, Steve gave one last look to the city below. It had grown so much while he was asleep. The crude buildings were now more stable. There were more fields and it looked as if the dome had been pushed back a few times to accommodate the expanding population. How Steve wanted to see this place in its heyday. 

Steve's eyes moved across the city spread out before him and stopped. Bucky was standing beside him just a few steps down. Steve took in the sight of him just as he had done before they went under. Even though he knew Bucky pushed Peggy towards him. Even though he knew Bucky was straight. Steve would be content to just stare at Bucky till he died.

Bucky turned frowning for a moment. "Come on Steve, Peggy is waiting." Bucky said brushing past him. 

The rest of the way to the main chamber was quick. Normally there was webbing and Arachnes everywhere, instead the path was clear. That wasn't a good sign. 

They passed the nesting room. The last time they were here, Peggy's egg sack was proudly in the place of honor. Now the whole room looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. 

The room Peggy was in was covered in thin webbing. There was a clear path from the door to her side that Steve realized was the same shape as Strange. The man moved right to her side casting spells once he got there. 

Bucky hung back letting Steve go first. Steve moved unsteadily. And then he saw her. She was so small now. Tired looking too. Her face was sunken and her once strong limbs looked as if they would snap at the softest of touches. Her once deep brown coat was gray and white. 

Her milky gray eyes turned to Steve. And she smiled. "There is my strapping hero." Her voice may have aged but it was still her. Still his Peggy. And so he went to her.

Peggy held a hand out to Steve and he took it. "Hey Peggy," he said softly. "Missed me so much you had to wake me to see me again?" she smiled. "If only. " Then she frowned. "We need you and Barnes’ help, dear. Zola has poisoned all the Arachnes here. There are ones they tried to flee but they didn't make it far. Soon we will be gone."

Steve knew that already, but to hear her say it aloud that was too much. A tear streaked down his face but one of Peggy's limbs caught it. "Don't be sad, my handsome hero. You still have work to do," she said in that no-nonsense tone. "What do you need us to do?" Steve's voice cracked midway through the sentence but he kept going.

"Go back to my home city. Get as many Arachnes as you can and bring them back. Can you do that for me, Steven?" Steve nodded. He could do that. Steve looked to Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged. "Might as well. All we were doing was sleeping anyway. Plus we know where it is already." Steve gave Bucky a smile. He may have sounded like he didn't care but he did.

Steve turned back to Peggy "See, Peggy, we got this handled." Peggy's whole face relaxed. "I know, darling. That's why I chose you. I know you will make it there and back as fast as possible." It was left unsaid that she would be holding on until they returned. 

"We will be back in a blink of an eye." Bucky said kindly. Peggy leaned back into the pillows supporting her upper half. 

"And I will be here waiting." Peggy said with a deep breath, before shutting her eyes to rest.

…..

They didn't waste much time after that. They were fed and given drinks while a host of magical students spelled them food, drink and other supplies they would need on their journey. After they ate their fill, they were outfitted for their trip. The self-warming and cooling undergarments. 

These were important. 

The world was a bit of a mess. Cold and heat did not stay where they were meant to be. As such, their neighboring kingdom to the west was a desert. It had something to do with how the world was a long time ago and the war that nearly destroyed the planet. The result of that war was not just climate change and displacement but humans changing down to a cellular level. Their bombs also brought rifts in space and time. This was where the new creatures came in. Many were in search of a new home and earth was just right for most of them.

With the new species came new metals. Stronger than anything found before. But also with a sort of brain. Both Steve and Bucky each were gifted with armor for their first quest. The armor that had been on display in the History House, it had now been taken down and polished and brought back to them. And with it, their weapons were returned. 

Bucky had not realized how much his sword was a part of him until it was back in his hands. These weapons were part of one's self. Created for the bearer in mind. His swords would work for others, just not very well. Steve was the only one that could manage to reach the peak performances that the swords could provide. And vise versa Bucky was the only other person capable of wielding the shield. It was why they made a good team.

To help them out, they were gifted with a pair of wolves. They were not the ones they had when they left the first time. Sarah and Becca had died long ago. A shame, as they were really loyal and strong animals. These two new ones were their descendants. The grey one had sharp ears and eyes, he was Sam. While the white one with a keen nose and a sweet temperament, her name was Alpine. 

They were as Christine told them ‘The fast and the strongest wolves they had.’ They would get them to the bordering kingdom to the east that held a jungle-like environment. There they would have to go on foot as the wolves' coats would not be able to handle the warmer climate. "But don't worry, they will be able to find you when you return."

It was also reassuring that the wolves had made this trip several times. The wolves were often used for express delivery or urgent messages. All kingdoms had some sort of system at their borders to get messages sent. 

Christine walked them to the southern gates. There was a gate in each direction stemming out from the temple. The thing about the dome was that you could enter it at any point but the magic would redirect you to one of the gates. It was one of the security features that had been programmed in. It also teleported those that meant to do harm to the city straight to the den. Enemies were dealt with fast and efficiently. It wasn't something Bucky liked to think about.

The Arachnes were peaceful creatures for the most part. They ate just about anything. They mostly were given animals from the herds and they were known to like meat pies at times. But they didn't mind a human or two. They knew better than to eat those that helped care for them but outsiders, that was different.

Of course, there was only a very small handful left now. "Peggy was the strongest but what they did hit her hard. The younger ones died first and before we knew what had happened, the whole nest had it," Strange had told them. "It isn’t likely that those who are left will make it." And that was a hard thing to take in. A whole nest of thousands of Arachnes gone, dead. 

"Who did this?" Steve had asked. Strange looked as if he didn't want to say at first. "Hydra. They sent some of their people covered in the poison knowing what our Guardians would do. We unfortunately were not the only ones to be hit."

There was that name again. Hydra. Bucky hated it. While most of the creatures to come to earth were seeking refuge, there was one that was only there to take over. Bucky knew what they did to their people. Turned them into mindless drones that would in a heartbeat give their lives just to stop the pain.

Hydra had been expanding for years. They would have kept going if not for the Arachnes, specifically Peggy's nest. They were able to rally with other domes and push Hydra back. Bucky was there when the Red Skull went back through the portal. Gone for good or at least that was what Bucky had thought. And with him and Steve going into cryo, their power was able to put a crippling blow on Hydra. Sealing the portal they had been using. 

But as Zola used to whisper to Bucky while he was on the table, "As long as one of us is still alive, we will grow. Cut off one head, two will take its place." They were learning that now. Zola had gone underground. Watching. And now Hydra was back. Using what they learned.

Christine had brought them to the gate, trying to explain in a bit more detail all she knew. Which wasn't a whole lot. The wolves were waiting for them there. They didn't need anything but the fur on their backs. Bucky envied that. The wolves were impressive beasts standing a good four feet over Bucky. Their massive frames and teeth were a sight and it would have been scary if it wasn't for how friendly and playful the animals were.

They bounded right up to them excited to meet their new friends. Their handler was a guy named Clint, who calmed them with a whistle. "Sorry, they are just ready to go. They are not used to staying in the dome for long." Clint gave them each a whistle that had three settings. One for go, attack and stop. "They will hear it even if they are running. It will help." Then he helped them mount which was something Bucky was used to. "You will have a slow start. The Exodus is hard to get by," Christine said, tears coming to her eyes.

Bucky didn't get to ask because Steve was already leading them out of the gate. Bucky gave a wave to the two as he too set off. The webbing that was part of the Dome flowed over and around them like rocks and a stream. It was a very pleasant feeling. Once they passed through, there was a glow of magic that held and protected everything inside. Bucky could feel his own power reaching out for him as they moved as well as Steve's. 

It was just a brief touch before the extreme cold, ice and snow beat down on them. After the first blast that seemed to creep into every exposed area, the heating charms started to turn on. Bucky could barely make out Steve moving ahead and putting his mask into place. Bucky did so too, blinking hard to try to see. Looking ahead was a blinding task. The only real option was to look down. 

Bucky noticed stones and lots of them. It was strange to see some many rocks littering the ground. There was no reasoning to their distance or space. 

These were not here the last time they had traveled out. It was puzzling why these rocks would be just left here. The further they went from the Dome, the bigger the stones seemed to get. They were soon bigger than a human. The only good thing about them was that the bigger ones blocked the wind. Steve eased Sam to a stop at one that was as big as Alpine. Bucky came up beside him watching carefully as Steve extended a hand. 

Steve brushed the snow and the ice away revealing what looked to be a stone carved face. Bucky reached out and brushed a part that was near him. It was a leg. A spider's leg. "Why have carvings of Arachnes way out here?" Steve asked. 

Turning Alpine to another stone, Bucky brushed away the ice. This one was an Arachne too. There was a slight difference in the subtle coloring of it but the one thing that was the same was the look of fear and desperation on the face. 

Bucky noted that all these statues were facing in the same direction away from the dome. He also noted that this one had smaller ones under it. Studying them for a second Bucky was hit with the realization of what these were. He almost fell off of Alpine's back.

"Steve!" Bucky called. Steve had gotten off of Sam's back looking at a medium set. "They aren't statues. They are Arachnes. The ones that fled. There must have been something in the poison that reacted to the cold. Froze them just as soon as they got out here." 

"Oh God." Steve said as they stared at all the lumps in the snow. The bodies, thousands of them that were frozen as they tried to run for their lives. 

….

Tony was currently listening. And Tony was deep in thought. He knew that he would need to move again. It wasn't safe here. Not anymore.

It was safer than most places Tony had been before but Tony had moved all up and down the inside of this mountain. He was getting that feeling again. The one that told him a storm was coming. 

Only this time it was ten times worse. Something very big and powerful was coming and Tony would need to take cover soon. 

Tear down the webs and run for it. Tony didn't like to run. But. He paused as he sought out his pack. A hand easing inside, only stopping when it came into contact with the silky surface. Seeking out the ball gave Tony a comfort. He petted it softly.

This was the only thing left of his home. Of his people. Of Pepper. Dear sweet Pepper, their leader who, while everyone else hardly noticed Tony, not only saw him but wanted him. Tony was after all the unlucky one, the oddball. Tony preferred to be called eccentric.

Pepper saw something in him that no one else had and Tony knew that when they came, Hydra. Tearing into their kingdom and destroying it, everyone blamed him. 

And really why shouldn't they? Pepper was on the weak side of her power thanks to Tony. It took every Arachnes in their home to hold the line even if it was only for a few seconds. It was enough time for Tony to do what Pepper had told him to do.

Run.

Run. Hide. Do whatever it takes to survive. 

Tony paused his thoughts. There was that sound again. The gentle scraping in the distance. Tony tucked the ball back down into a safer part of the pack. Then he stilled his whole body.

Hydra was getting closer. They always were close. Never far behind Tony since he fled. But now they were closer still. 

Tony sat in the dark. 

Listening.

Thinking.

Ready to run.  
…….

Steve couldn't say that he was mad with their progress. They had made good time once they made it away from the dead. Something they all were relieved to do. The wolves seemed used to it but to Steve that was something that would haunt him. 

He hoped that it didn't mess with Bucky too much. Steve never did get the full story from Bucky about what happened to him or the other warriors. Only that "They did things to me, Stevie, and I don't… I can't talk about it." 

Steve couldn't push Bucky too hard back then, too afraid that it would be the last straw and tip Bucky over the edge of insanity. But with them facing Hydra, once more Steve might need to push for an answer. 

Bucky was his backup and Steve didn't need him crumbling when he needed him the most. Bucky in some aspects was stronger than Steve. 

It was one of the things that Steve loved about Buck. Even now Bucky pushed back his pain and horrors to help others. And that made Steve smile.

"What is that awful thing you're doing with your face, punk? Are you dying?" Bucky said around a mouthful of jerky. They had left the snow of their kingdom about two weeks ago. At the border, they were met by some of their allies with ants. 

While the ants were a smoother ride than the wolves, they were nowhere near as fast. Meaning they were now three weeks into their journey. Which was faster than the first time for this leg when they had to go on foot.

"I was smiling, you ass. It is what people do when they are happy. But you wouldn't know what happiness was, would you Mister Sourpuss." Which was partially true. Steve was happy to be here with Bucky. Even if sleep was ahead of them once this was over.

"How can you be happy?" Bucky asked around another mouthful. "How can I not? We should almost be there?" Steve countered. The smell of the jerky caused Steve's own stomach to growl. He reached into a pouch to retrieve a mini meat pie. 

Bucky made a face at Steve like did he really not know. "Steve," Bucky said with a deep breath. "We almost froze to death every night out there in those damn ice fields. And while you might think it is fun sharing a bedroll with you is not what I call a great way to end the night. We are sweaty and smelly. And this armor, while it looks nice, is not doing any of us any favors. I would kill for a hot bath and a hot meal that isn't magically put into stasis," Bucky listed.

It wasn't all bad. Steve would agree that the armor wasn't helping, but they were in a hurry. Once they got to the Arachnes' home, they would receive food and a bath as being representatives of Peggy's clan. After that, it would be just a matter of trying to convince as many as they could to come back with them. 

That would be the hardest part. But they had a little experience from their last time. But there were still good points. Like this traveling with Bucky seeing the sights.

And while sharing a bedroll did have awkward mornings, it could easily be explained by the fact that having a warm body beside you was arousing. Or at least that was Bucky's explanation. Steve enjoyed being close to Bucky. Being able to study him up close.

Steve wanted to paint Bucky into the stars. Create colors that didn't exist to showcase his beauty and strength. To say to Bucky, I kind of love you. But Steve pushed that aside. Bucky didn't like Steve like that.

"It's not that bad. But you do have a point about the armor," Steve said instead. Bucky threw back his head to laugh. And Steve tried to catalog it all for his dreams. "Your armor has cooked all your blood and boiled what you had left of a brain." 

Steve lets out an indignant noise to Bucky's comment that just made Bucky laugh even harder. Steve couldn't help but laugh as Bucky swayed on his mount, nearly falling off. 

Once Bucky could stop laughing, they shared their meal of meat pies, jerky and chilled water. Not the meal of heroes but still quick and left them with the ability to travel on as they ate.

Their good mood lasted them over the two remaining jungle-covered hills to the entry point of the spider's homeland, Athena. They crested the hill in good spirits, only to pull the ants up short. 

They stared ahead of them at the great city. "Well," Bucky said miserably. "I guess this might be a little harder than we thought." 

No shit. Steve thought as he stared ahead. Dread already sinking into his bones.


	2. Part 2: Disappointment

The first sign that something was wrong was the downed webbing. Huge chunks of it missing from here and there. Tony stopped as soon as he came upon it. Tears in the web could be something as normal as another creature down here simply moving around or it could also be a trap. Tony backed up to a more covered spot before investigating.

Here Tony felt the threads. Pushed some of his power into them trying to see beyond. Dropping it quickly, he backed away. It was just as he thought. Hydra was here. Circling around his current location. 

Tony was surrounded and they were closing in on him, if he read the web right. As much as he hated to admit it they were far too close for him to make a run for it. Tony instead would have to go back to the center of the nest. It would be more protected there. There he could make a last stand. They were on uneven footing there. It would give Tony time to plan an attack. If they were doing what he hoped, they would all come at once and Tony would be able to escape.

At least the closer they got, the more webbing there was; it would slow them down. Hopefully trapping most of them. Tony would have to keep reading the webs to stay on top of this. Stay ready and move the moment he saw his chance.  
…..

Bucky heard Steve approach him at the bar. Steve sat with a heavy umph before waving down the Bartender. Bucky would have to say the Bartender was very good at what he did. He didn't even blink at the large order Steve placed. Just made the order fast and politely before moving on to his next customer. Steve threw back the first three drinks before offering Bucky a few. 

Accepting the offer, Bucky joined Steve in drinking all that was before them. Bucky stared depressingly at the empty cups in front of them. "I really don't know what we are going to do now." Bucky said. Their whole mission had gone up in flames. Bucky waved down the Bartender again.

Steve let his head drop to the wood counter, resting it on the surface. Bucky hadn't seen Steve like this in a long time. "I don't know, Buck," Steve's voice was muffled. "I am at a loss," He said, finally lifting his head to stare at the wall.

This bar was part of a hotel. It was made out of what was left of the temple here. Athena was gone. Nothing but ruins. Not a single strand of webbing left. Nor a spider to be found. 

The clerk at the front desk was kind enough to not only get them a room and a bath on arrival but also told them what had happened to the Arachnes. 

Apparently Hydra had come here first before they came after Peggy. Burning the city down. Surrounding the place and killing all the Arachnes. There were some human survivors. They were left alive as witnesses to tell of Hydra's power. 

"If we can't find an Arachne, we might have to settle for something else," Bucky said as they watched the Bartender start their drinks. "Maybe even a different guardian this time." Steve slumped a little more. 

They knew how to deal with spiders. Getting something else could mean more trouble. More work. "I don't know, Bucky," Steve started before he noticed that the Bartender was still there. He was eyeing them both with interest.

The man looked at them both before mixing a drink and sitting it on the counter top. It glowed an ominous blue as the man pushed it towards them. "This is liquid lightning. If you can drink this, I may have information you might want." He looked them both over, his blue eyes sparkling with their own sort of lightning.

Steve was already reaching for the glass when Bucky put a hand on top of his. Ignoring the spark that course through him at the touch, Bucky faced the man. "How do we know this is not poison or something?" 

The man threw his head back and laughed. "You are funny little people. My brother always said that humans can't think beyond themselves." If the lightning didn't tip Bucky off, this statement did. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. "And what exactly are you?" 

This seemed to also be funny to the guy as he gave them a chuckle. "That is not important right now. I am here to help so you can take it," the man said, pushing the cups forward, "Or leave it." 

The guy, if he was even that, stared down at them as he leaned against the counter. Bucky knew already before even looking at Steve they were going to be drinking this mess. Bucky sighed. "Fine," he said, grabbing the drink and throwing it back.

Steve, excited over this idea, eagerly took his own. It burned like fire on the way down but otherwise it made him feel no different. When they emptied the cups, they turned to the man. "Good, you are worthy of knowledge," the man said.

"Just to the west of here, there is a Widow. She lives in the woods and if you are very careful you might be able to speak to her. And in return she might speak back. That or she might eat you. Depends on her mood."

Before they could ask anything more, the Bartender was called away. Bucky took a drink of the normal drinks. With the serum they couldn't get drunk. "I think we just met an inhuman." Steve smiled. "Yeah, I think so too." 

Steve drank his last glass before standing. "We should probably get a move on. If the tip is good, we should probably take it." Bucky sighed. Steve was right. If they didn't do this, they might upset the creature and who knew what kind of trouble that would bring.

….

The Bartender walked down the stairs. At the bottom, there was no light but he moved forward, a determined look on his face. 

A ball of light suddenly appeared. It bounced in front of him, growing in size until a door appeared with a pop. The man entered it without pause.

The room was covered in threads of all shapes and sizes all glowing and humming. They were suspended in the air, coming out of the darkness and leading to a stone table. 

Two figures already sat amongst it all, they looked at the man with a twin look of irritation for a moment before going back to the threads laid out in front of them. They were each dressed in clothes that could be considered equally from the past or from a future not yet invented. "Well, that was reckless brother," the female said as she carefully cut threads.

Every time she cut one, it glowed brightly before going dull. 

The man took a seat next to the younger brother. "I am sorry, sister, it needed to be done." He didn't really sound sorry. This was something they did often. "It was just something I expected of Loki," she said continuing her work. 

The younger one looked up from where he was touching random threads, his power glowing at his fingertips. "Sister, normally I would, but that is just too meddling even for me. The stakes are much too high." 

The man looked sad as he held his hands apart; small thin threads appeared glowing low before shooting out around his big hands into the darkness. "Sometimes I need to do something other than this." The man gestured to the threads. 

The female smiled. "I know, Thor." Before she frowned, she took one of the newly created thin threads and cut it. The younger one gave a small huff. "Sentimental fool." They worked in silence. "I did it only because I never want that many lives to be lost to us again."

At this, they all paused to look above them. There was a giant ball of threads so big that it doesn't seem possible to be able to be in such a small space. There was a huge red jagged thread that ran through the ball. All threads touching it were frayed. All but three which were wrapped tightly around it keeping it from sawing into the rest.

"The odds are looking better now at least, Thor, hopefully this will work. Or else we may need to do a total reset." At the thought they all flinched.

" Let us hope, Hela, that it doesn't come to that." Thor's voice was deep and full of the knowledge of what starting over was like. It also held the depths of someone who never wanted to do it again.

…….

Bucky was able to slow Steve down before he wanted to go racing off. Just enough time to get Steve to eat, which at times required talent to do. Stevie was getting really close to being obsessively focused and once he got there, it would be hard to bring him back in. Fortunately Steve wasn't there yet. 

In fact kind of easy to get him to eat, considering that it was hot food. All Bucky really had to do was come into the room with the hot steaming bowl of stew and watch Steve's resolve crumble. Next thing Bucky knew they had a table in the mess hall and the cook glaring at their table after the sixth set of bowls were sent out. Bucky knew they were probably going to be on the banned for life list. Not that it really mattered to him.

Well, it did a little. The stew was good but the bread seemed to be their specialty. Bucky noticed that he wasn't the only one sneaking the baked goods into his pouch. If they didn't eat the stuff before they found the Widow then perhaps they could use it to lure her in. A lady liked sweets. And the honey cakes were something else. If that didn't work Bucky wasn't above using his charm.

It had gotten them out of a lot of scrapes in the past, including a dragon named Sunset who was dead set on eating them. But Bucky turned on the charm and got close enough to stab her. 

His charm had saved them a lot, come to think of it. The only time it did not work was on Peggy. That still had Bucky confused to this day. What was amazing was that after all the times that Steve had been watching Bucky, he finally seemed to have learned something. In his own goofy way, Steve had charmed Peggy. 

And that was the start of the envy that grew in Bucky's heart. It was still there, that feeling that Steve pitied him. That he, Bucky would one day lose his friend, the love of his life. And then where would he be. Bucky stared at the sky like it would give him some sort of answer. 

Bucky was so deep in thought he wasn't prepared for the raindrop to hit him in the eyeball. Great, he thought. It wasn't easy to dry your eyes when you're wearing armor. Bucky pulled a piece of cloth out of a pocket to dot his eye.

"It looks as if we are in for a storm," Steve said, pulling up beside him. "We should find somewhere to camp." And Bucky would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't for how fast the rain was picking up. The water had fallen from the sky in a drip here and there. But as they moved further, the rain picked up. Bucky was getting the feeling that this was not normal. This was confirmed when he made his ant turn around. The rain behind them was nothing but a blinding wall. It would be too dangerous to go back. 

The only way out of this mess was forward. 

They traveled for a while more. The rain slipping in between the cracks of their armor and soaking them through all the way to what felt like their bones. When the cave came into sight, it was a blessing. But Steve held back. "Something is not right about all this," he said. Bucky could feel it too. Something was off about this whole situation. "We don't have much of a choice unless you learned magic all of a sudden." 

Steve gave Bucky a hard glare. "Then we take it carefully." Bucky continued. They did a slow approach, checking as much as they could. The cave itself was clear of any traps. Or at least from what they could see. The ants seemed fine with it too. And the best part was that it was empty. Bucky of course was a little paranoid so he checked it two more times. 

Once he deemed it safe, they put up their own warding to keep them safe. It was one of the few bits of magic they could do. That and the ability to instantly start a fire. Steve did the honors this time. With the fire going bright, they stripped out of their armor. The sooner it was off and drying the sooner they could get it oiled down for use later. 

Bucky was just putting the last piece down when a loud slapping noise echoed in the cave. Bucky looked to see Steve rubbing at the back of his neck. He gave Bucky a sheepish look. "Something bit me." he said. Bucky smiled and laughed. "Probably a mosquito. Poor thing probably just got poisoned." His own laugh was cut short by a sharp pain to his own neck. Clapping his hand down on the spot Bucky looked to see nothing there. There should have been at least a crumpled body there.

"Bbbucky?" Steve said in an unsteady voice. Bucky looked up in time to see Steve falling to the ground. "Steve!" Bucky said and went to move towards him but instead of moving forward Bucky's legs gave out on him. It was then that Bucky noticed the ants were down too. Taken out by whatever had hit him and Steve.

Bucky couldn't move or speak. He fought to keep his eyes open. Above him a female voice rang out as his eyes finally gave up, "Hello boys."  
…….

Steve woke to his whole body wrapped tight in spider's silk, upside down swaying gently back and forth. The way the strands were woven limited his blood flow. It made him lightheaded. Steve gave the strands an experimental pull but as he suspected they held tight.

After seeing that he was indeed not going anywhere, Steve took in his surroundings. The cave was long gone. Steve found himself surrounded by trees all woven together to create some kind of shelter. It kept the rain at bay.

Sadly, it was still raining but not as hard as it was. What was also interesting was that their things were still laid out just like it was in the cave. Meaning it was never a real cave in the first place. 

The good news was that whatever trapped them hadn't killed them yet. The ants were still laying at the mouth of the cave. And Bucky was hanging to Steve's left. From what Steve can see it looked as if Bucky was alright. That settled Steve's nerves just a little. If something were to happen to Bucky, Steve didn't know what he would do.

"So you're awake?" said the same voice from earlier. It was off to his left. There sat an Arachne. Or at least she might have been. Steve wasn't quite sure what qualified to be classified as one. But she, and she definitely was a she, was unlike anything Steve had seen before. 

The Spider had fire-colored hair that was neatly framing her face. She wore a top of black that was tight fitting and left nothing to the imagination. The fabric blended right into her lower body. While Peggy and all the Arachnes Steve had known all had fuzzy lower bodies, this one had no hair but on her head. Instead her lower body was sleek black.

Another difference was the tips of her limbs. Steve had always seen them rounded but this female's were pointed and sharpened. She smiled at him, showing off her fangs to him. She didn't miss the way he had looked at her. She moved towards Steve with a grace that spoke of power to those who knew what to look for. "We have something to discuss,” she said as she moved. 

Stopping close to Steve. Leaving Steve eye level to her chest. Steve didn't know what her game was but he wasn't going to be rude. So he made an effort to look her in the face.

This seemed to be the right move. She laughed but stepped back. "What's your name, Soldier?" she asked. Steve felt that she was the type that could tell if he was lying. "Steve Rogers and yours?" But she was already walking away. Moving in fact towards Bucky. Steve tried not to flinch because she was watching him. 

Dissecting him. "So Rogers. I don't feel like we are on a first name basis so you can call me Widow for now." She was now next to Bucky.

Steve didn't like her close to Bucky, especially with Bucky still being unconscious. "So you may be wondering why I didn't just snack on you already." The Widow made sure to make eye contact as she ran a single finger along the webbing. "Well, besides a girl has to keep her figure. But what I want to know is why are you guys doing this." At first Steve didn't see anything different as The Widow moved her finger tip higher. But as she drew closer to the parts of Bucky that weren't covered by the web small sparks started to shoot up.

When she reached the exposed part of Bucky's skin there was a large pop and a burst of blue light. The Widow was frowning now. "So as you can see, I can't touch you. At least not yet. The spell is only temporary," she said, stepping away from Bucky. Coming back to face Steve. When she had turned, Steve was given the view of the deep red triangles on her back. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"That means I can eat you when it wears off. Only I am curious to know how you got a god's blessing?" Steve must have given her a strange look because she rolled her eyes. "I am asking Rogers, when did you meet Thor?" Steve frowned at her. "Ma'am, there must be a mistake because I honestly do not know anyone by that name." She stared at him intently. "Thor is one of the three gods of fate. More exactly he is the god of Hope and Beginnings. This," she poked at Steve making the sparks fly once more, "is his power."

Steve looked first down at himself then at the Widow. "I thought the fates were female? Sisters," Steve said with a furled brow. The Widow laughed. "You humans know so little," she said with a slight curve to her lips. "Well, if you know everything, why don't you just tell me?" Steve said, irritated, "I don't know everything, Rogers I just act like I do," she replied, smoothly crossing her arms. "Besides, I know a lot about the Fates because I dated one once. It was," she paused tapping a fingernail against her lips, "enlightening. But the Fates can be females if they like. Thor has taken a liking to being male. Otherwise he will go by Jane. The oldest when it is male is called Baldur and the youngest… well Loki is always Loki. Whether that means he, she, none or both. Being the god of Luck and Chaos does that to a being, I suppose."

This wasn't all new information. Steve did know that gods did live on Earth; he just didn't think he had met any. The sparks had triggered something in his memory. Steve searched and found it. "He was a bartender in Athena. He gave me and Bucky a drink and said we were worthy. Then pointed us towards you." The Widow said nothing as she paced in front of Steve. She did this for a while before she stopped placing her hands on her hips.

"If Thor sent you my way, it had to be for a good reason. So out with it." And so Steve told her.  
…..

The snow had finally stopped falling when the Arachne started to move again. He knew that it wouldn't stop for long. It never did. He had been moving towards the dome for a while now. It wasn't easy to remain undetected but the corpses of the dead provided excellent cover. When He had designed the poison, he had had no idea that the results would react so well with the snow and the cold.

It had proven to be more to his benefit now. He had not counted on Dr. Strange to beef up security after the poison had killed the Ancient One. He liked to think that he thought of most things. Rarely missed anything. But of course he was able to come up with a plan. He was brilliant, A genius after all. This minor thing wouldn't set him back too much.

He approached the dome slowly studying the webbing. He would need a worn out spot to set the device up in. His limbs tapped softly against the web. It was in need of desperate care. Once this was all over he would see to it. 

The web would be decaying faster now that the power sources weren't there. He had known it would happen eventually and had been waiting patiently for Rogers and Barnes to leave. With their greatest warriors gone, the time to strike was now. He knew where they would be going. And he knew what they would find. They would bring him everything he would need to complete his plan.

Finding what he was looking for, he took the device out of his pack and set it up carefully. It glowed white before opening into a portal. 

The Arachne slipped in quickly letting it shut behind him. The portal had done its job well. Putting him just on the other side of the web. Right where he wanted to be. He waited a moment for any alerts but when it didn't come he moved on. He needed to get to the temple. Once there it would be easier. There would be paths and parts that only an Arachne could get to. 

After that the hard part would come. He would need to set the last device up. Then the Red One would come and at last he finally would get his reward for all his hard work. The Arachne gave a quick glance at the city. This would be his. Finally. Oh all the plans he had in store for it. 

Then he dashed away. The taste of victory already on his tongue.

…..

To say that Bucky was not happy when he woke up was an understatement. He really wasn't sure what to expect when he came to. But the Widow was not at all who he had hoped she would be.

In Bucky's mind when the Bartender had explained, Bucky had pictured a little old lady. A witch of sorts that communicated with nature that would know a thing or two. But she was a Spider. And Bucky in a way knew her.

He didn't tell Steve about Zola's experiments. How the snake was making his own creatures. One of which was the Arachne. A different type. Arachnes were peaceful but could be deathly. Zola wanted to make an army. Soldiers that used to be human that could infiltrate, a one Soldier unit. 

Bucky had known they had a breakthrough when he escaped. A young girl that they manipulated with magic to give her a body like an Arachne. Only it was altered to be stronger.

She and Bucky had parted ways once they escaped. There was little time with his own quest to do than to worry about her. The little spider visited him in his dreams alongside Stevie. Only that Steve in his dreams would be more intimate and talk of things that were left unsaid. The spider was more of a worry. A child Bucky never had and worried deeply for.

Bucky could see now that he had nothing to worry about. She was excelling on her own. But really that was what she was created to do. "Natalie." He had greeted her when he woke after she had cut him down to the ground. "Yasha." She greeted back.

Both of them ignored Steve's "You know each other?" Apparently while he had been knocked out -- Bucky was still upset she got the drop on them -- she had explained that there was only one known Arachne left. And that Zola knew of it too.

Which was how Bucky found himself, Steve and the ants traveling with the Widow to the mountains just south of the Widow's home.

“These mountains used to be home to the Arachne before Athena was built. It is why it is the perfect place for one to hide. Depending on the path you take, you’ll stumble onto a trap or two left from the old days. Pray to your gods that you don't run into one built by the Carbonell-clan. They are clever bastards,” Natasha had said as they moved.

There were miles in between conversations. She talked when she felt like it and ignored them for the most part. “As you should know, Arachnes are matriarchal in nature. Size does not mean power like in other races; Arachnes survive by their wit and the strength of their webs. Anything you say or do will be seen and noted; everything offered has strings attached. Do not expect empathy or mercy as these are wise creatures and this one didn't get this far to fall easily into a trap.” 

The ants moved swiftly over the rocks. They seemed to enjoy the uneven ground. Natasha moved just as fast as her dexterous legs grabbed cracks in the rocks and lifted her easily into the rock side. “Get used to the air as quickly as you can. The air inside the caverns will be just as thin at places, depending on the fauna.” 

Steve and Bucky huffed as they moved the ants along after Natasha, their breath heavy but easily enduring the thinner air with their enchanted bodies. "Are you sure the Arachne is even still here?” Steve said as they moved.

Natasha paused to consider the question. “Yes. Stark is still here. Or else Thor would have never sent you. You are just going to have to have the right offer to get Stark's help." Bucky huffed in annoyance. "Why do we have to go to him? You're an Arachne, why don't you come with us?" Steve asked. It caused Natasha to laugh. "Silly human. You need Arachne that can weave to repair your dome; you also need one that can do magic. While I am an Arachne, I am not the type to do anything you need."

Steve sighed. "Of course you're not, that would be too easy." Natasha hummed. “That is why we need Stark. They are of a sharp mind and they are descended from the great Carbonell-clan. They’re the most straightforward with their deals and bargains, but they’ll still need something for trade. So," she said as the cave entrance came into view. "If I were you, I would figure out what to offer."

Natasha left them at the entrance. "Sorry, boys, but me and real Arachnes don't get on well. And while it might be funny for you guys, I don't want to fight against my killing nature. So good luck," she said with a wave.

They also had to leave the ants behind too. The cave was too small for them to move around it. It would be best for them to send them on their way. 

"Are you ready for this punk?" Bucky had said to Steve as they stood at the entryway. He had that look that dared Steve to back down. It looked good on him. Steve made sure not to show how really affected he was by it. Smiling Steve straightened his pack. "Oh I am more than ready." He said, taking his shield off his back.

Bucky took out his own swords giving him a wink before stepping forward. "Come on, Punk, let's get ourselves a spider.

…..

The day had started off differently than normal for Tony. For one there was a strong scent of smoke in the stale air. Tony hadn't been around fire in so long that it took him a while to figure out what the smell was.

Nothing inside the mountain used fire. Not even the Hydra zombies that Zola had creeping around. Tony had learned to avoid those creatures easily. Something was wrong with them. The way they moved was a dead give away. They would purposely get tangled in the webbing. 

Tony made sure to web them up and put them in a special cave. He wouldn't put it past Hydra to have poisoned them in some sort of way.

But Tony was curious as to what new creature was wandering around the tunnels. It wasn't hard to find the source. Humans, two of them. Male but Tony wasn't quite sure since one of them had longer hair. It was pulled back and sat high on his head. They both wore armor. 

Thick plated, that was obviously made specifically for them. They moved unhindered through the mountain cutting down anything that attacked them. They were warriors and very good. Tony watched them, creeping in the shadows and side tunnels. 

There was an art to the way they fought that was lovely to watch. And Tony had to admit they were good looking too. The blonde wore an armor of blue and the way he used the matching shield was something to behold. The dark haired one had silver armor that was dark in some places and red in others.

This one had a sword that he used with the calculating moves of a hunter. Tony liked the way he moved. Both of them. In fact Tony liked a lot of things about them. They way they talked for instance. Deep rumbles. Tony hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time.

He didn't even know how much he missed it until he saw the pair. Tony knew noises brought problems. The louder you were, the more it drew the inhumans. It wouldn't be long before Zola would know they were here. It didn't help that the two fought. 

Loudly Tony might add. He had a little faith that they could handle Zola with the way they battled Hydra. But he was still unsure.

Tony knew why they were here on the second day of following them. They had come for him. But Tony needed more than a small fighting display, shows of strength and words to go willingly with them. Tony also needed to think.

From what he could tell they wanted him to come back with them. And here was where it got interesting, he was to take Peggy's place. Like he didn't know who she was. Peggy, the head of the Carter clan. She was what every Arachne dreamed of growing up to be.

Sure, Pepper was pretty cool but Pepper came from a long line of royalty. She just continued on the works of others. While Peggy, she left home and built a clan from scratch. That took balls. That took skill. At least that was what his father used to say before he left. 

His father also used to say Tony was a waste and couldn't make it on his own. But here Tony was, so whatever to him.

Last Tony had heard Peggy was thriving. But that was a long time ago before Athena was destroyed. It seemed something had happened and now the once great Carter clan was gone.

Which left a place in need of Arachnes, with humans that would be ready to support them. It was tempting. Tony thought as he held the backpack closer. 

This was exactly what Tony needed. After so long, a chance to not be on his own? He knew that he made up his mind on the fifth day. The pair seemed determined to find him no matter how long it took. And really there was only so much staring one could do.

….

Steve knew they were being followed. He could hear whatever it was moving softly in the darkness around them. And if he could hear it, he knew Bucky could too. But whatever it was it was not coming out. 

They had whispered to each other. Coming to the agreement that they would very loudly need to go over everything that had been happening. From Peggy to the things they could offer Stark if she came with them. They didn't really have a way to see how well the plan was working. Stark stayed on the perimeter. Circling around them as they moved. 

Steve took it as a good sign that she was still trailing them. If she wasn't interested in what they had to say, Stark would have killed them already or left. Bucky did point out that sooner than later they needed her to show herself. There was only so much they could do with Stark in hiding. They needed to talk face to face and see what Stark really wanted from this exchange. 

The deeper they went into the mountain, the more traps they found. The webbing grew closing in on them. Steve had a feeling they wouldn't need to go to much further. Steve would like to point out that Stark was a crafty thing. The elaborate traps were getting more challenging. It took time to dismantle them safely or set them off without getting caught in the exchange. Steve knew that Bucky was impressed too with the way he gave a hum or a little whistle. Bucky was always into technology or magic. 

Steve knew if they didn't have the mission, Bucky would be all over the place checking out every little thing that he could. And Steve honestly wouldn't have been that far behind him. Steve loved technology too. Maybe not as much as Bucky, but he could admire the work of it all. 

The last trap was practically amazing. The way the webbing had led them around, it was done to make sure one would use up what water they had on hand. It eventually led to a small stream but thirst and the sound of water would be enough to drive a normal human or creature to run for it. This of course would be met with disastrous results. Stark was smart and used your instinct against you. She knew what she was doing. 

She also knew what Hydra was doing too. Bucky was the one to find the pit where the Hydra goons were thrown into. They had come across plenty alive that wandered aimlessly down here. They also came across plenty of bodies of other creatures that were not wise to turn down a free meal.

All of this led Steve to one conclusion. He was in love. Or at least respected Stark. And even if Bucky didn't say it, Steve knew that Bucky at least was liking her. It would hurt to go back under but at least with someone like this, their home would be safe. The things Stark could do. Add that to that asshole Strange and the possibilities were growing by the moment. And to think once she had kids they would be smart as well. It hurt and made Steve hope that there was at least one other Arachne out there to make that happen.

It was day six of them being down here and it was making both he and Bucky grumpy. They were not built to be awake and out of the light for long. Bucky was more so on edge due to them finding more recent tracks of Hydra. Or rather the creature not the drones. The only good thing about their location was that they were luckily traveling behind the creature. That didn't mean it wouldn't take long for the creature to realize they were down here and turn back around.

This did not make camping for the night any easier. The mood was low and the playful snips that he and Bucky would trade back and forth were now starting to get sharper. Steve didn't want to think what would happen if Stark drew this out much longer.

Steve had just laid out his bedroll when Bucky straightened. It was a small gesture but Steve knew to pay attention to things like that. Steve stiffened as well. It could be nothing or it could be everything. Steve strained his ears to listen. He prayed it wasn't the sound of Hydra. 

Very faintly he heard the sound of legs. The sounds of the tread of multiple pairs of feet. They moved swift and surefooted. So not the zombies. Steve turned to Bucky. Bucky spared him a glance. In it was hope. It could be Stark. She could have finally decided to come down and greet them at the least. This could mean that they could get started with negotiations. This was a breakthrough.

It could also mean it was a trap. 

They stood taking a defensive position. Steve getting his shield ready. Bucky didn't draw his swords instead choosing to grab a torch. It was a smart move. The shield wasn't really considered a weapon by most. And they really didn't want to offend Stark by their action screaming kill!! But if need be, the torch could be thrown into the webbing. It was thick here and would provide them with a little protection as they either attacked or made a retreat.

Of course, the torch allowed them to see better. They did have better vision than normal humans but just barely. They listened as the stride slowed just out of range of the light as if waiting to see what they would do next. Bucky didn't move so Steve made sure not to move either. 

Slowly the rounded end of an Arachne's foot stepped into the light. It was what Steve was used to. Unlike Natasha, it was covered in light brown fuzz that reminded Steve of Peggy. It made his heart pound a little harder at the thought of Peggy when she was younger. The leg paused for only a moment before the rest eased into the light. 

Stark had all eight of her lower legs, all strong and in working order. The rest of her lower half was covered with jewelry and charms. Not just any kind but ones Steve recognized. They were designed to help keep Stark hidden and to soften one's steps. These were boosters and they added a touch of beauty to the compacted body. The lower half was attached to a slim waist and a well toned stomach. 

"Well that is a surprise." Bucky said. Just as Steve realized Stark wasn't just flat chested, she was a he. If that wasn't evident enough, it was clear by his face. Stark had sharp eyes and a well mannered beard that had Steve upset with the maintenance of his own. Normally he didn't care to have a beard but when on the road it was just easier to let it grow. One less thing to worry about. Stark had other jewels on his human half. The same types as the others. He also had a shawl made up of spiders silk. Steve wasn't sure if that was there for warmth or just for a sense of fashion. There was a small pack that hung from Stark's back also. 

Stark may not have been what Steve expected but that didn't mean it lessened the appeal. If anything, Steve thought to himself it kind of added to it. Stark reminded Steve of Bucky with those sharp calculating eyes. It spoke of ‘I can read all of your secrets’ and ‘I know how to take you apart.’ Steve felt he wouldn't mind having this Arachne take him apart.

They all watched each other before Stark took another step closer raising a hand in a peaceful gesture. "Hello," he said to them both. Steve replied with a hello of his own. Bucky grunted back.

Stark cocked an eyebrow back, "So I hear you're looking for me?" It wasn't really a question but Steve treated it as one. "Yes we were," Steve replied back, making a show of lowering the shield.

Smiling, Stark gestured to himself. "Well here I am fellows." Then he lowered himself down. "I think we have some terms to discuss." Bucky looked to Steve before they sat together. "What did you have in mind, Legs?" asked Bucky in what was his flirting tone. Steve rolled his eyes at how quickly Bucky could go flirting with something. But it did do what it was supposed to do. The mood was instantly relaxed.

"Well handsome," Stark started. "Why don't you tell me about this so-called city that is in need of Moi."

…….

Negotiations took a whole day. 

Bucky was sure that if Stark, sorry Tony, had been a female, it wouldn't have taken so long. But Tony assured them he was very much male. "Would you like for me to show you my dick? You both can stare at it as hard as you did my tits." They both tried to convince Tony that would not be necessary. But it did make Bucky wonder where exactly on Tony's body was that particular organ. There was a lot about Arachnes that Bucky didn't know about.

When they met up with Peggy, he had briefly thought about where her lady parts were. But it really was only in passing. She just didn't do anything for him. Steve on the other hand always made Bucky do things his body had no control over. And now there was Tony. He was hot, even with what he had going on under the belt. His human side ticked off a lot of boxes. 

It did make Bucky wonder since Tony had said they both were staring. Bucky never knew that Steve liked that sort of thing. Of course it could be because Steve had been trying to figure out why Tony didn't have any breasts. They were banking on the fact that Stark was a female after all. They needed baby Arachnes to carry on the duties later on. Without a next generation this whole quest would be pointless, delaying the end of their city.

This was what they spent the majority of the time trying to work out. Tony insisted that the heir problem was under control. But beyond that he would not elaborate.

…..

Steve didn't want to be wasting his time. To Steve, this could just be Tony's way of making sure he got out of here safely. And if there was one thing that Steve hated, it was being played like a performing monkey.

In the end, they moved on after Tony went red faced with either anger or embarrassment. "Creating life doesn't always take a partner, Rogers. Some species can do it on their own. It just isn't as fun." After that, it went a lot faster.

The following day after breakfast, Steve tried to make up for the sex talk by giving Tony some of the bread he had been saving. Tony, who never had the little sweet cake, was so delighted with the taste, he gave Steve some of the rabbit that he had caught in one of his traps. The look Steve gave him was enough to let Bucky know that it was on. Bucky let Steve have that victory. He had something even better. 

There were two ways to impress a lady out here and that was chocolates and coffee. And Bucky had a feeling that Tony wouldn't mind either. 

They set out early. Tony told them through some kind of feeling of the webs that Hydra was on the other side of the mountain and they had time to get away. When asked if he needed anything, Tony just gestured to his pack. "Everything I need is here. This is my whole life."

That shook Steve to his core. He couldn't imagine having so little in his life that everything he loved could fit in one spot. That just seemed impossible. Then Bucky laughed and said, "Well that will make this journey a lot easier." And Steve would have to take it back. He knew exactly what Tony meant. Bucky had always been Steve's whole world. 

…..

They didn't go above ground yet. Tony had informed them that this mountain range was interconnected. That and with Hydra so close on their tails it would be safer to travel this way. If they headed up now, they would be cut off.

Tony knew the way so they just followed. Battled when they needed to. Tony was a good hunter too. Which was also a very good thing. Bucky and Steve were running low on food. Catching things down here was harder. Tony told them there was probably a village they could stop at when they got out.

But Tony was also unsure of the location as he had been in the mountain for an unsure amount of time. That did not make Bucky happy but what could they do?

Bucky was right about the coffee though. Tony was addicted to the stuff. It made him hyper and while it meant he talked a lot, something Bucky found he didn't mind, it also somehow increased Tony's hunting output.

Not that Bucky was complaining. More food meant he and Steve could keep moving. Tony was smart. While they all were, but Tony was smarter in a different way. After day one. after they stopped for camp. Tony had turned on them. 

"While you two move like you know something about stealth, your armor sucks." Tony had stripped them down to their underthings and started making improvements. Taking his own charms and attaching it to the metal. This also came with comments. Some of which was on their bodies. 

Bucky didn't mind those or getting to see more of Steve's body. What Bucky did pay attention to was that Tony did not set his bag down even when he was working on the armor. 

Come to think about it. Tony rarely took anything out of it. Which made Bucky interested.

What did Tony keep in there?


	3. Part 3: End of the line

It was Steve's turn for the watch but Tony leaned against a rock with his legs curled under him. He was not asleep. There were too many things on his mind. Like he was finally getting out of this hell hole. Going to see the sun. God, breathe fresh air. And to top it off, he was going to a place that was basically made for him. For his kind. 

Sure it would need repairs but all the hard stuff was already done. Tony would finally be where he needed to be. Then nature could take its course. Tony wouldn't be alone anymore. All thanks to these two. Tony spared a look at his saviors. They thought that Tony was saving them but by the gods, they just didn't know how much he needed them. Needed this last thread of hope to hold on too.

Tony had to face the facts that he wasn't going to make it out of here on his own. But with these two, Steve and Bucky, Tony knew he would. They had already pledged to protect Tony no matter what. Get him back to their home even if only one of them completed the task. It was a bit inspiring.

It reminded Tony of Pepper. 

She was like them, giving her life to protect the future. She would have liked them. Tony gave them a careful look. He would have to say that they weren't that bad on the eyes either. For humans, they were cute. It wasn't uncommon for an Arachne to take a human mate or two over the course of their lifetime. Humans had qualities that were attractive.

They would probably make good mates too. Just … and here Tony paused, felt that loneliness creeping in. They were so obviously together this pair. Not only did they look very good together but they moved as one, watching each other's backs. That was something Arachnes' pairs only did after centuries of being together. Tony didn't want to be a third wheel. As much as he wanted companionship, he was not going to just settle.

Pepper had always told Tony that he was worth all the love that he could get and more, he just needed to start believing that. But really, Tony thought to himself he didn't have time for a mate. When this was over, he would be setting up his new home and after that he would be far too busy to court, let alone fool around with anyone. So it was just best for him to get used to the idea that he would be alone for a while more. 

The thought made Tony's heart muscle pang but he pushed it right back. He could be ok with just being the pair's friend. Tony let his eyes drift over Steve's wellbuilt form. Friend, Tony reminded himself as he stared at where Steve's ass met the ground. FRIEND!!! He reminded himself once more as he stared. That was a nice rump. Bucky's wasn't that bad either but Steve's, the gods must have really loved him when they created him.

Tony was going to ogle just a little more when Bucky sat up suddenly from where he had lay. Moving so fast that a mini dust cloud came up around him. The tenseness in his body had both Steve and Tony standing. Something wasn't right here.

"Buck?" Steve said, taking a step towards his mate but Bucky was already standing, throwing his things into his pockets as fast as he could. "He is coming! I can feel it!" There was a tone in his voice that Tony didn't like. Fear. On a level that Tony could only compare to as the day Hydra attacked his home. "Who's here?" Steve asked, as he packed up what was left of their meal. Bucky, once he got the rest of his things, went for the fire. Tony had nothing but what was on his body so he didn't have to worry.

"Zola,'' Bucky said at the same time it went dark. Tony saw Steve tense up at the name. "Here? Are you sure?" Steve asked as he moved in by Bucky's side. Tony moved behind them. "Yes,” Bucky said as he stared ahead, his swords raised for an attack. "Can we make a run for it?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. "No, too close," Bucky said softly. Steve raised his shield. 

The darkness pressed in on them before they could hear it. The sound of scales moving across the uneven ground. The steady hiss. A serpent. The sound echoed off the walls. But the pair had chosen this spot because there were only two ways to get to it. Tony had sealed one end in webbing. Webbing that he could pull apart by a single strand. 

The hissing continued to get louder than stopped. In front of them glowed the blood red of its eyes. Tony could see Bucky's frame faltered for just a moment. "Soldat, I am so happy to see you again. Are you ready to come home?"

…….

They were running now. Going down one tunnel after another. Steve had taken point, going so fast that he looked like he was flying across the ground. Tony shouted out directions as they moved. 

It had all happened so fast. Zola had struck out and Steve had raised the shield halting the action. Tony had pulled a strand of webbing clearing the way with one tug. Without a word, they all ran with Zola hot on their heels.

Bucky was impressed by Tony. He not only was keeping up but holding a steady pace. But they had the motivation. 

Zola was right behind them. 

Twisting and turning in the pathways. They needed to lose him and fast, Bucky thought. He didn't dare look back.

There was only so much running they could do and only so many turns before they would meet a deadend. And really Bucky didn't want that, not after they have come this far. So close to completing their goal. 

He didn't want to think about if they didn't make it back. What would happen to their home? To think about how well they had kept it safe and now to fail so badly. Would there be any saving it? Would Peggy be able to hold on long enough for the people to evacuate?

Bucky couldn't let that happen. He would, if need be make sure that Tony got back to the village. That Steve could finish the mission.

"Cavarn!!" Tony called out. As they turned a corner. Bucky could barely make out the sound of water up ahead. Could see lights dancing around. He heard Steve’s footing skid as he moved into the light, cursing as he went. Tony reached a limb out and Steve replied with a "Thanks." Before him Bucky could see the pack on Tony's back bouncing as Tony turned ahead. 

Bucky took the corner as tight as he could and was glad he did. The floor gave way a few feet away leading down into a ravine. An underground river rushed along. Anything that fell in would be caught in the current and dragged under. That was if anything was left after running into the many rocks that dotted its course.

There was a ledge leading along the side of the wall. It was wide enough to push a cart but the twists and turns would make it difficult. The path they were on, Bucky noted, led around the cavern's wall and upwards towards a brightly lit opening. 

That was the sun! Bucky thought delightedly. That was the way out and it would get them away from Zola. Those things detested the sun with a passion. There was a theory that where they came from they had no light like this. Just a cold and damp world. Hopefully once Tony was installed in the temple, he and Steve could get rid of Hydra once and for all.

There were still three more loops to go when they heard Zola enter below them. "You can't escape!" he yelled. "It won't be that easy." Bucky could hear Zola behind him.

Two loops to go and from the side of his eyes Bucky saw something. A quick glance confirmed it. "Zola is climbing the walls," he called to the others. "Crap!" Steve said. All three of them barely beat Zola as they made the loop.

One round to go! Zola was closer this time, striking at them. Bucky had to jump into the air and then vault over Zola's back to dodge the blow. It gave them time. Zola had to pull himself out of the wall and reorient himself before coming back after them.

"We got this!!" Steve yelled as he turned for the final time. And Bucky believed it as the sun's rays reached for him, calling for them all. Ahead of Bucky, Tony shifted his pack, something Bucky had noticed he did a lot when they were on the move. Only this time Tony's shaking hands nearly dropped it. 

Tony caught it but not before something gold and red fell out. It bounced off Tony's back, rolling past Bucky before he could try and catch it, stopping shortly behind him. Bucky was going to dismiss it. They were so close to safety. Whatever it was it could be replaced later.

But Tony stopped dead in his tracks. A look of dread on his face. It was followed by another look. One Bucky knew well. Tony was going to do something stupid. And for such a small ball. 

"Don't do it Stark," Bucky called to him, trying to also alert Steve to what was going on. "It's not worth it!" Bucky pleaded. But he could tell it wasn't going to work. Tony was already running back.

Bucky dared a glance to see where Zola was. He was still below them but coming up fast. Then Bucky glanced at the ball. And did a double take, stopping in mid step. 

It was indeed gold and red. Only it was made of finely spun spider's silk. There were hints of blue and silver that Bucky bet laid more heavily around the inner layers. Bucky knew what this was. Had seen a similar one years ago. Peggy had told him what it was. 

Bucky looked to Tony and knew he was right. "Bucky! Tony! What are you doing?" Steve called to them. There was a panic in his voice that Bucky didn't like. Bucky looked back at Zola judging the distance before running towards the ball. 

"Bucky!" Steve yelled. But Bucky wasn't listening. All his focus was on getting to that ball. Get to the ball. Get it to Tony. That was all he could think about. Repeat it over and over. 

The ball didn't roll that far so it didn't take Bucky long to get to it. He scooped it up as softly as he could. It felt heavy in his hands. Soft and emanating a warmth. Bucky had it in firmly in his hands. Now part two: get it to Tony. 

Bucky turned, heading back to the others. He didn't dare look back. Tony was doing a slow jog ahead. Now that Bucky had the ball, Tony looked relieved as he moved towards the light. But as he moved forward, he kept an eye on the ball. 

Steve was hesitating at the mouth of the cave bathed in sunlight. He looked. Bucky cut himself off. He did not need to finish that sentence. Those thoughts needed to stay locked away. Where they were safe.

Bucky watched as Tony entered the light. Bucky was just a few paces behind him. Both Tony and Steve stared at him urging him on. Tony reached for him, arms outstretched. Joyous and thankful in a way that Bucky had never seen him look before.

Suddenly with a crash something big fell on to the path in front of Bucky causing him to skid to a halt. Zola reared back. "I told you," he said as he towered over Bucky, "you are mine. You shall never escape me." Fear took hold of Bucky. He was no stranger to her touch. 

Fear was an old friend to Bucky long before Zola had ever got his claws on Bucky. Bucky also knew what Zola was going to do next. When Zola moved for him, Bucky dodged it once more, twisting. He could see Tony still in the light, fear on every inch of his face.

But Steve was doing exactly what he had hoped. Steve was coming for him. "Buck, I am coming! Hold on!" Steve called to Bucky once he could see him. Steve had the shield already out. 

"Catch!" was Bucky's reply back as he threw the ball towards Steve. His throw was just a little off but Steve quickly adjusted his path, catching it. Relief flooded Bucky. Even as Zola rose into the air again.

'You did the right thing,' Bucky thought as Zola opened his mouth, fangs extended. 'And now you will give them more time.' 

"Bucky!!" Steve screamed as Zola came down, this time he didn't miss. A fang pierced right through Bucky's armor like it wasn't some of the best metal in their kingdom. Bucky screamed from the pain radiating from his shoulder.

Then it felt like the whole of his body was on fire and he screamed again as the venom raced through him.  
…..

Steve stood in horror. He wasn't sure what to do. The smart thing to have done would be to turn and get Tony out of here. Use the distraction that Bucky was providing to him. Only how could he?

Bucky was his friend. His brother. The closest person in his life to family. Steve couldn't let him die like this. Alone and in pain. "Tony!" He shouted before tossing the ball to him. "Stay in the light. I will be back," he said again.

Steve moved as fast as he could. Zola was too busy with his prize to really notice Steve. Which worked to Steve's advantage. When Bucky was attacked, he dropped his swords. Steve moved carefully around the tail to retrieve it. It hummed in his hand. Now he looked for an opening.

Zola was apparently trying to pump as much venom as he could into Bucky. That was a blessing at least. He could have tried to kill him. But Steve knew that the opportunity that Zola's attack had given him was too good to waste. Zola was going to do whatever he could to keep Bucky alive and then use him in his soulless army.

As if Steve would let that happen. Steve took his stance and waited for his moment. And struck. 

Unfortunately, Zola had seen the movement and moved out of the way at the last second. The sword missed but Steve smirked. That was why he had two swords. 

The second one came up slicing through the fang singing through the air as it went. Bucky fell to the ground and was able to roll towards the wall. Zola hissed and cursed thrashing back and forth in pain. Steve only took a moment before moving back in for another go.

Steve's first slice cut part way through Zola's body; the second swing finished the cut. Zola's lower half twitched a bit more before falling over the side. The upper half twisted and screamed before going still on the path. Steve watched Zola for a moment before going to Bucky's side. 

"Bucky! Bucky? God are you ok?" Bucky's eyes were unfocused but they still locked onto him. "Hey, Stevie," he said, reaching a hand out to him. Steve took it. "I am here buddy. Don't worry we will get you out of this somehow." 

Bucky gave a low chuckle but a small stream of blood curled out the side of his mouth. "Listen. Do me a favor,'' Bucky said and Steve tried to smile. "Anything.'' Bucky tried to nod. "Get Tony home safely." Then as an afterthought, "I love you." It was a blow stronger than any enemy had ever dealt before. 

There was a noise behind them pulling Steve away. Zola was striking down towards them. Too fast for Steve to grab any of their weapons. Only before Zola could touch them, something big jumped over Steve's head. 

Steve watched in horror as Tony bowled into Zola, going feet first. As soon as he made contact Tony pushed off of Zola. Sending Tony back to the safety of the path but Zola over the edge.

Steve hurried to the side. He wanted to make sure the job was done this time. He didn't have to worry as he stared down. Zola did not live much longer. When he was sure that Zola was dead, Steve returned to Bucky's side. 

Only Bucky was still.

And cold.

And gone.

…….

Tony walked back to the edge once again. He needed to make sure that Zola was really dead. That he wasn't coming back this time. Even if he had already checked at least five times. Peering over the side he saw that yes, Zola was still down there. Or at least what was left of him was. And yes, he was still dead. There really wasn't much left of him. Even if Zola was alive, he wasn't going to be able to make it back up here.

But Tony needed to keep seeing it. Reinforcing it in his head that Zola was dead. That his people could rest in peace. Finally. After Zola went over, Tony had retrieved the eggs and put them back in his pack. This time he made sure it was closed. He didn't want to risk them getting damaged in the fight. He had hope that if he did die, that Steve would know to take the egg sack to Peggy. She would instruct him on what he needed to do to hatch them. Tony was glad it didn't come to that.

He didn't want to die. But…

He turned back to Steve. The man was still in the same spot next to Bucky. At least he wasn't crying anymore now. Though him being quiet like that wasn't helping either. Tony had been there. At least Steve got to hold the body. Tony was not there when Pepper died. It was one of the things that nagged at him. He should have been there for her. At her side. But he had to fulfill his promise to her. Her last request. As Steve would have to do for Bucky.

Tony approached slowly with deliberate steps so that Steve could hear him. Steve was staring down at where Bucky was laid out, Zola's fang was still lodged in his shoulder. Steve made no indication that he even heard Tony coming. Tony took a deep breath. 

"Steve." He steadied himself for what he would have to do. Because he was going to have to be that guy. "We can't stay here. It isn't safe." Tony pushed forward even as he watched a shudder go throughout the man. "We don't know who else he had with him. I know he was your mate." 

Steve turned and glared. "He was never my mate. We were just friends. I never knew he felt like that." A single tear ran down Steve's face. "I am sorry. You guys just looked so close." Tony tried again. Steve stood then. "You have no right to talk about him like that!" Steve yelled. Tony flinched back. "You didn't even know him. And after everything he did for you. He gave his life for you Tony and you couldn't even tell us that you had eggs with you. You're a coward and a liar." Steve jabbed a finger into Tony's chest.

Tony felt his cheeks heat up. "I am trying real hard to keep in mind that you lost your 'friend' just now. But if you were in my position, what would you have done? That creature killed everyone I held dear. Killed my mate as she died to let me escape. That thing has been hunting me for years, Steve. YEARS. Then you two show up. I don't even know you guys! For all I knew you two could have decided that I was useless and took the eggs." Tony had stood to his full height. It put him a little over Steve. Up until this point Steve had backed up. But now he stood his ground.

"We would never!" Steve yelled back. "Bucky and I, we are not like that. We would have taken you with us. As long as you wanted to go. We help people Tony, We would have helped you." Steve took a deep breath. "I am still going to help you because it was how I was raised."

Tony eyed him, his temper already all but gone. He felt his own eyes water. "I didn't know," Tony said and Steve just nodded. "Well now you do." Then Steve put the shield onto his back. Once that was in place, he put Bucky's swords in a makeshift sheath. Steve stared at Bucky's body before he leaned down and pulled Bucky onto his back. "I can't leave him here." Steve said. 

What Tony should have said was 'Bucky was dead weight and would drag Steve down' or 'you're wasting time'. Instead he said, "Ok." And when Steve went all of that day and the next carrying Bucky's body only to stumble under the weight. When he fell and couldn't get back up. When Steve cried tears whispering to Bucky, "I am sorry. I can't." 

Tony simply leaned down and placed Bucky across his back. Something that was forbidden for an Arachne to do. This type of thing was only done for close family or mates. Screw the rules Tony thought as he took a few steps forward. This man saved his children so he could carry him to wherever Steve wanted to bury him. Tony looked back at Steve's shocked face. "You coming?" Tony said before moving on. He could hear Steve scrambling behind him to catch up.

……

The ants were gone but Steve sort of expected that. Scott said that they would try and stick around but they were not like the wolves of the North. If you were gone too long, they would go home. Which meant that they would have to get to the border on foot. That was if they could figure out where the hell they were. 

Steve was at a loss. This was Bucky's thing. They could be anywhere and he could still figure it out. And Tony while he was good inside the mountain he had no clue where they were out here, Steve had half the mind to go back into the mountain and backtrack. At least that way they could at least get back to Athena. Maybe get a cart to take Bucky's body back. 

Tony had yet to stop carrying Bucky's body. For that Steve was grateful. A super-soldier wasn't a light person to carry. And though Steve had the will, his body once more did not have the means to do it. Steve poked at the fire. Tony had gone off to see what food he could hunt, leaving Steve in charge of setting the little clearing to right.

That did not entail much. Mostly just laying out the pallets, getting the fire started and protecting Bucky and the children. This was a new development. Two days ago they had camped and Tony started to leave for a hunt but turned back around holding out his pack to Steve, "I want to trust you more," he had said. "The only way we can get through this is together." Which Steve believed was very true. So while Tony carried Bucky, Steve held the pack.

It was a logical decision. If they were attacked, Tony would be the easiest target. He would after all already be carrying another person. It would be a disadvantage in a fight.

So if it came to it and Steve would do everything in his power to make sure it didn't, Steve would take the pack and run. There was a slight argument over this too but in the end they had to think of the future. The future of Steve's home and the future of Tony's spiderlings. 

Steve also knew it was a test. Tony was watching, waiting to see if Steve would go back on his word. So far Steve could tell Tony was relaxing a little. Having someone to watch your back was a big thing. And with Tony being on his own for so long, it would take time for him to completely trust them or rather just him. Steve was used to it being him and Bucky. It had always been the two of them for so long. Maybe it wasn't just Tony that had to learn to trust again. Maybe it was Steve too.

With a glance Steve stared at Bucky. They would have to figure something out. The body would soon start to decay. When they make it to the next town, maybe they could get a doctor to put a stasis charm on Bucky. 

Frowning, Steve rose and walked over to Bucky. That blasted fang was still in him. Steve at first didn't want to remove it. It would be admitting that Bucky was dead but it was time to face facts. Bucky was gone and that fang shouldn't hinder him in the afterlife. Steve gritted his teeth and wrapped his hands around the fang before giving it a tug. 

It didn't move so Steve adjusted his stance and tried again. This time it did move, scraping across bones; it came loose with a slurping sound. Steve tossed the fang into the fire. He would enjoy watching it burn. He stared at the wound before flipping Bucky over onto his mat. The venom would probably make him rot faster; it would be best to let gravity pull what it could out.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Steve returned to the fire. Tony came back not too long after. He had with him a couple of hares and some good news. "I saw a village not too far from here. I think we will make it there either tomorrow or the day after that." Steve nodded as he skinned the hares. "Then maybe we can find out where the hell we are."

They ate dinner fast. Tony took the first watch saying. "It feels better waking up and having to hall Barnes than being up half the night and then dragging him around." Steve let him do it. Tony was the one after all carrying Bucky around, which was why Tony got the coffee. Tony always watched in fascination as Steve brewed the drink. Asking a million and one questions about it. One thing that could be said about Tony was he was always learning.

Steve was shaken out of his rest. The stars twinkled above him, not helping him figure out the time. He still felt tired but with Bucky out of the picture the shifts were longer. Steve stared up at Tony, his pale face looked as if it were glowing in the moonlight. It really brought out his features. It made Steve think about kissing him. But he didn't. "Is it time for my shift?" Steve said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

It was then that Steve noticed how wide Tony's eyes were. Tony looked panicked. "What is wrong?" Steve asked. Tony gave a small smile. "Your boy Bucky is alive."


	4. Part 4: Hope

Tony at first thought it was a fluke. He had heard of the dead giving final twitches. Had seen it with some of the creatures he caught. But what he had never heard of was a body taking a breath. He had heard the exhale and almost shit himself trying to figure out where it had come from. 

He knew what Steve sounded like and that was not Steve. He had spent several minutes looking when it happened again. Only this time it was closer. That had given him pause because the only thing near him was Bucky. Bucky who had been dead for a few days. Tony stared intently waiting to make sure what he saw was right. And yes there it was. Bucky breathing in and breathing out then nothing. Tony made sure to watch a few times. He did not want to get Steve's hopes up. 

That man was already running around with the saddest face ever. No one should look like that, least of all Steve. Once Tony was sure that yes, Bucky was still breathing, he checked his heart. The beats, like his breathing, were spaced out. If you didn't wait long enough, you would miss it. But Bucky Barnes was alive!! And Tony had to tell Steve. 

It took awhile to wake Steve. He had only been asleep for a little while, but once he came to and got the news, it was like a wild herd of horses. No one could stop him until he wanted to be. "What did you do to him?" Tony asked, because something had changed. Tony would have noticed this breathing if Bucky had been doing it earlier. "I didn't do anything." Steve said defensively before going pale. 

"What did you do Rogers?" Tony asked again. This time Steve blurted out that he had removed the fang and turned Bucky over in hopes to make the body last longer. Tony tuned Steve out after that. Going to inspect the wound himself. A theory was forming in his head. It was spinning wildly into an idea. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed likely. 

It was worth a shot. At the least Tony decided it would possibly buy them enough time to get Bucky to the village. He turned to Steve who had stopped talking now and was staring at him.

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked. Steve looked confused. "Tony what are you talking about?" But Tony needed Steve's permission before they moved forward. "Do you trust me Steve?" Tony asked again. Steve hesitated before saying, "Yes, I do." Tony darted forward at the words. Moving so fast that he knew Steve couldn't really see him.

With his own fangs drawn, he bit down into Bucky's neck. Letting his own venom sink into the skin. But by the time Steve realized what was going on, Tony had already pulled back. "What the hell, Tony! He was alive, are you trying to kill him?" Steve took Bucky out of his grasp. Tony wasn't listening; he was packing what he could away. 

Steve continued to look after Bucky checking to make sure he was still alive ranting the whole time. If Tony's calculations were right, then they should know the result any second now. Tony knew he was right when Steve cut off mid sentence. 

"Bucky?" Steve asked quietly. There was a lot of hope and Tony prayed he did the right thing. "Hey, Punk," the voice said weakly before he passed out again. "Tony what happened? Is he dead?" Tony walked over to Steve and Bucky.

"I gave him a boost. Right now, Zola's venom is attacking mine instead of Bucky's body. It should give us some time to get to the village." Tony held out the packs. "If we leave now, I think we will be ok. He might need another dose on the way there." Steve nodded, taking Bucky and helping him onto Tony's back. Then Steve took the packs as Tony put out the fire and took down the wards. Then they set out going as fast as they dared.

When they arrived, the sun was high in the sky and a pale young man was waiting for them at the gates. "Took you long enough." The man glared at them with emerald eyes that could cut. "Don't you know we are on a schedule?"  
…..

Bucky dreamed of the darkness. Not for the first time. He remembered this feeling long ago. Only this time he heard Steve. Steve telling him not to go. Steve telling him he was sorry. Sorry for what Bucky wasn't sure. And there was the crying. Bucky wasn't sure what had happened to make Steve so sad. He wanted to tell Steve that everything would be ok. That he was still here but his body didn't seem to want to work with him. 

There was also color in his dreams. Flashes here and there that made no sense. Bucky gave up trying to understand any of this. He also heard Tony. The Arachne would thank Bucky for what he had done. Even if Bucky didn't know what that was. It really was odd.

At one point, he woke up to Steve staring down at him. And for once his mouth worked. But it was brief; the darkness came back with a vengeance. It stayed like that for a while then suddenly the darkness parted by a green light.

A man stood before him, his dark hair blending into the darkness. The gold and green of his outfit shone bright. 

"Man, this is your lucky day," The man said before he took a pale hand and slapped Bucky across the face. "Wake up you fool," 

Bucky blinked at the man but when he opened his eyes again, the darkness was gone. He was laying on his back in what looked to be a hut. Steve and Tony stared down at him. And for some reason his left cheek was burning. "And that gentleman is how you stop death." The man from Bucky's dreams was standing to the side. His outfit was a black top and pants. Simple looking, if not for the fact that his eyes glowed green. 

"Who the hell are you?" Bucky gritted out. The man laughed, "Oh, I like you. My name is Loki, God of Luck and I am going to get you home so you can save the world."

All Bucky could think was great, another god.

…….

The man, Steve had decided, was an ass. He was abrasive and a jerk as he led them to a cabin off to the side of town. Everyone they met avoided eye contact with all of them. Which tipped Steve off that this might not be the situation that he wanted to be in. 

When they did get to the hut, the man instructed Tony to lay Bucky out on a table that had a mat on it. It was here that Steve stepped up. "Sir, what type of payment were you expecting?" The man rolled up his sleeves, looking over Bucky with a critical eye. "One of the men you're in love with is going to die and you want to haggle, Rogers," the man said.

Steve frowned. "One?" Steve wasn't aware that there was more than one. And he didn't recall ever mentioning his name. "How did you know my name?" Steve asked. The man placed his hands on Bucky with an air of someone who was better than everybody. "Look, Rogers, I know a lot about you, James, and Anthony over there. Hell, I know things about everyone. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you all have a job to do and it will be a lot easier if you all were there together to do it. So I am going to fix your friend and then you idiots will fix the world."

The man didn't give Steve a chance to say anything more. His hand glowed green before he slapped Bucky across the face so hard his head flipped back. Then Bucky turned his head back to a normal position before opening his eyes. Steve was ecstatic when Bucky opened his mouth and spoke even if it wasn't to him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Bucky gritted out. To Steve's surprise, the man started to laugh, "Oh, I like you. My name is Loki, God of Luck and I am going to get you home so you can save the world."

They all went quiet before they were all talking over each other. Loki's face looked bored. Then with a wave of Loki's hand, they all fell silent. "First, he is fine. 'Bucky','' Loki said the name with disdain, "Will just need a few minutes before he will get back to his normal self. Yes there are three of us and you met us all. My sister Death has just left. She has been following you for a while now. But she probably will be back and yes, I can get you home without the long ass boring bonding journey that got you here." Loki had been staring at his nails while he said this. He looked up with a smirk. "That covered it, right, all your stupid questions?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Loki shook his head. "I am also the God of Mischief, There are just some things I can't spoil." Tony shut his mouth.

"What I can tell you is that someone built something on top of the temple. It is a portal to another realm and once it is up, more Hydra. And by that I mean the Snakes are going to come through and take over. You two," Loki pointed at Steve and Bucky, "Did send the Red Skull through but Zola had remained here on this side. You may have killed him but he had help. You're going to have to take them out and destroy the device or else everything is doomed. And if you fail, my siblings and I together will have to step in. And trust me, no one wants that."

Loki glared at them all before snapping his fingers and a ring of green light appeared. "Your home is just on the other side." They looked at each other. Tony stepped towards the light. "Oh, almost forgot, let me take that from you. I will give it to Thor to look after there is no safer place than with him. He is life after all." Loki said, holding out his hand. Tony seemed to debate for a moment before handing over the pack. Bucky eased up into a sitting position brushing off Steve's help. 

They stood side by side before going through. The portal closing around them.

….

Loki turned and went through a door that just appeared. He moved to stand next to his siblings as they stared up at the ball that was every life on earth.

"Did you really have to slap me?" Hela asked. Loki smiled. "Yes, I had to be dramatic. You were just playing with James. We all knew you weren't going to take him." Hela frowned. "I could have," she said sourly.

Loki shook his head, handing the pack to Thor. "Well, think of it as revenge for taking my girlfriend." Hela laughed. "Which one?" she replied arrogantly. Before Loki could reply, Thor interrupted.

"It is starting." They all turned back to look. The main ball glowed a grey color threatened by the bigger, more powerful red thread. Its light was blinding but the three threads wrapped around it glowed gold and strong.

The three gods summoned their weapons hoping they would not have to use them. But ready to unleash their power if need be.

……

When they came out the other side of the portal, Bucky was not sure what they would find. He was expecting there to be chaos and panic. People screaming and running through the streets. That was not what he found.

Their home looked as it always did. Not a stone out of place. All the buildings were still standing. The only thing missing was the people. The sky still had some color so there should have been activities going on. But there wasn't a human in sight. Or an animal for that matter too.

"Where are all the people?" Tony asked from off to the side. He seemed unsure of himself. Bucky couldn't really blame him; they were after all in a new place for him. That and if what Tony had said was true, he hadn't been around people in a very long time. "I am not sure," said Steve after sharing a look with Bucky. 

Bucky then gestured at a nearby home. All three of them agreed as they moved slowly over to it, taking a defensive attack formation. Bucky was the one to push the door open while Steve darted in. Bucky followed and Tony took up guard at the door. They didn't have to go far before they found a person. A woman that was slumped up against the counter in what looked like the middle of making a meal. 

It was the same throughout the house, people, seemingly just falling asleep in the middle of normal activities. They tried a few more houses with the same results. They moved on to the temple. They found Christine on the steps she looked like she was heading up the stairs when she dropped. "She is ok. Just sleeping." Tony reported. Bucky saw when Steve thought of it. "Peggy?!" It took everything in Bucky to keep up with Steve when he started to run. Tony scrambled to keep up.

They tore through the temple moving as fast as they could to Peggy's room. This was where Tony was able to pull ahead. He may not know the layouts but he could read the web. "I have two life lines ahead." Tony said breathlessly. Bucky was happy for that at least. It meant that they were alive and took some of the worry off of them. They came to a stop when once in the room. 

There was some kind of light coming from where Peggy's bed was located. Bucky had never seen anything like it. It was like the dome but smaller. And it was made up of just light. Green light. They approached slowly but it sparked at them. Tony frowned at it. "The web is telling me they are fine. Even if we can't see them." Steve took another step forward. "But I can see them. Peggy is on the bed still. And Strange is floating above the ground. It's his power here.'' Steve pointed to the dome. 

Bucky had to agree that sounded right. It was the same color as Strange's powers. The only thing that Bucky could think of was that Strange felt something and put up this to protect Peggy. But what did he feel that made him act like this. And for that matter what was going on with the rest of the city. 

Tony straightened up making both Steve and Bucky turn to him. "What is wrong?" Steve said, already pulling out his shield. "There is someone still awake." Bucky could see how that could warranted this type of reaction. "It is an Arachne." Tony said.

"Another one. And he is at the top of the temple." There was awe in his voice. It must have been a revelation to know that you're not the last of your kind like you thought you were.

Then the temple started to shake.

……

Tony was trying to take it all in. This wonderful temple was perfect. It was better than he had hoped it would be. He didn't tell the pair but the power that Peggy had and that the Strange guy had was amazing. Tony could feel it through the webbing. 

It made Tony doubt himself. He was nowhere near that level of power. How was he supposed to take over this place? What he could see of the dome, the bigger one was amazing. Tony could not just see Peggy's power woven in it. There was also Steve and Bucky's power mingled in with it too. It was beautiful. 

Tony had taken a breath trying to focus himself a bit more so that he could read the web a little clearer. It could be possible to communicate with Peggy. Or at least read what she had pushed out into the webbing. It could tell them what was going on here. But when Tony reached into the web what he found was the tug of another Arachne. Someone was here. Another like him. A male of their species but wielding an outside power.

They must have felt Tony, because no sooner than Tony announced his presence did the whole place start to shake. It wasn't just the ground, it was the air, the dome. Whatever the other Arachne had done, it was powerful. "We need to get up there!" Steve shouted. 

It wasn't easy to get outside again. Inside the temple, chunks of rock were falling. Some parts of the hallway were narrow, making it hard to dodge. Once outside, they could see the problem. "Holy shit." Bucky said. There was a giant beam that seemed to be coming from the core of the planet itself going straight up into the air. Tony could see that whoever made it was smart. They were drawing power from the dome itself. This was stabilizing the beam. 

"I have seen this before," Steve said. "This was what formed the portal. They are trying to bring the Red Skull here." Bucky drew his swords. "That is not going to happen."

They made it to the top helping each other. Tony was more stable than they were so he was at least able to grab Steve and Bucky if they looked ready to topple over. 

The top of the temple was flat. There was plenty of space up there too. It had a small garden which from the looks of it was well cared for. But the most amazing thing about being up here was the webbing. It came up from within the temple reaching up and expanding to different parts of the dome. Going from the side and above. Tony had never seen a more complex piece of webbing. It amazed him. 

He would have loved to study it. See how he could make it better but right next to the web was a box that was strobing different colors. It was also giving off different energy signatures. This must be what was making the portal. Tony's mind started to move. If they could destroy that or at least disconnect it from the webbing they might be able to stop the portal. 

"So you're the other Arachne," came the voice. One that Tony knew. Tony's head shot up. He couldn't believe his ears. After all this time. He had thought him dead. Never thought there was a possibility that he could have been still alive.

The Arachne stepped around the webbing. He was still as Tony remembered, just aged a little. The only thing that was different was that his coat was dotted with gray now. But his eyes were just the same dark, stormy with not an ounce of love for Tony. 

"Howard?" Steve's voice asked. "What are you doing here?" Bucky asked, with an edge to his voice. Tony wondered how they knew the Arachne. Howard looked briefly at them before his eyes went back to Tony. "That is a long story that we really don't have time for, but if you want to waste your time talking before the Red Skull comes, then by all means go ahead." 

Steve looked at a loss, he from what Tony had seen, always looked for the good in people. He seemed to not be able to put together why Howard was here. Bucky stepped forward. "Get it together, Stevie, Howard is trying to destroy it all." Howard shot them a grin. "Bucky was always the smart one,” Howard said. It was clearly an insult. "All you seemed to get was muscles and looks, Steven. It is probably why Tony here came with you. He was always a sucker for pretty faces."

Both Tony and Steve bristled at the barb. Steve recovered first. "Wait, you know Tony?" Steve asked. "He should." Howard started but Tony cut him off. "He is my father."

….

Of all the things that Tony could have said, this seemed too far fetched. "Your dad?" both Steve and Bucky asked together. Howard chuckled. "Don't you see the resemblance?" Tony winced at the judging look they both gave him. Steve could see it now. 

Howard was a looker when they first met him. He was the one that gathered together Arachnes that wanted to go. None of them were what they wanted. Steve could remember talking to Bucky about what they were going to do. They were on their way to ask Howard if he would be interested in coming back with them when they had literally ran into Peggy. As an apology, they had taken her out to eat. There they got to talking. By the end of dinner, Peggy agreed to come back with them.

Steve thought it over a second. If they hadn't ran into Peggy …. Steve narrowed his eyes. If they had not met Peggy, they would have taken Howard. "You tried to trick us," Steve said slowly. Howard, who had been glaring at Tony since they had got up here, now stared at Steve. "You did all this," Steve gestured to the city. "Because you thought Peggy stole your place. We even asked you to still come and you said that you had other things to do. But I think that you didn't want to go because you were jealous. You wanted to be number one and not play second fiddle."

They all stared at each other before Howard started clapping. "I guess you can be smart when you want," Howard stated. Then just as fast he raised his hands, there was some kind of bracelet on his wrist. Before Steve could move, webbing shot out and wrapped tight around him. Steve heard Bucky grunt next to him, he was also covered in webbing. "A Stark is not second best," Howard said, giving the thread a pull, making it a little tighter. It pushed the air out of their lungs.

Tony moved towards them but Howard turned to him. "No, none of that. You stay there, where I can see you. We have something to talk about. More importantly, you have something I want." Tony looked Steve and Bucky over. Steve tried to give Tony a small smile. If Tony could keep Howard talking, both he and Bucky could use their weapons to cut the threads. Steve wasn't sure if Tony could understand that but Tony did raise his arms and stepped back.

"That is better," Howard said. "It seems all that time on your own finally knocked some sense into you." Tony stared blankly at Howard. "You have been alive this whole time but you just left me out there on my own while you worked with the monster that killed our people," Tony said.

At this Howard gave a look like he couldn't understand how slow the creature was in front of him. "Honestly I thought you were long dead. And yes I worked with them. I was the one that helped them get inside of Athena in the first place." Tony looked horrified. "You killed them all because you felt you were slighted." At the distress in Tony's voice, both Steve and Bucky started moving towards Howard.

Howard gave the webbing a tug before turning back to Tony. "Yes, of course, I did. I needed to know if it would work so that I could do it here. The body count is what helps to power the machine." Tony was trembling. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!" Howard laughed. "Not all of them. I knew that one Arachne would survive. The one that Virginia tasked with the burden of protecting her eggs. How you got that honor is beyond me." 

"She was my mate!" Tony shouted. Howard shrugged. "She really should not have been Queen if she thought to mate with you. Hopefully that means the spiderlings won't be stupid or anything. I would hate to have wasted all this time for a whole nest full of stupid Arachnes." Tony let out a wail at the same time Bucky and Steve freed themselves. Steve moved in front of Tony, shield at the ready. Bucky moved to Tony's side. Steve could make out some of what Bucky was saying to Tony. They needed Tony to be able to fight. 

Steve watched Howard. He looked bored with all of this. "You're wasting your time. That one has always been weak. The only thing he was ever good at was running. So don't expect him to be there when you need him because he won't." Steve really had had enough of Howard. "Buck!" Steve said, letting his right shoulder twitch. The sword was thrown a second later. Steve grabbed it before running forward. Just as the ground shook once more.  
…..

Bucky was torn with going to help Steve and giving Tony cover. The young Arachne just needed a few words. Some sentences to get him stable again. Bucky didn't know how long Howard had terrorized Tony. But it was long enough that even with them being apart with just a few select words Howard could tear Tony back down.

Right there Bucky had made a promise that if Tony got out of this alive, Bucky would devote as much time as he could to making sure Tony never felt this way again. He told Tony this too. One thing that could be said about a Barnes was that they would do everything in their power to keep a promise. Bucky also knew without a doubt that Steve would do the same.

Steve at the moment was caught in a fast-paced battle between Howard. Whatever happened to Howard while he was gone had really changed him. The Arachne they had first met was full of himself and smug. But while he was smart and had inventions to show for it, he was not a fighter. That was one of the reasons they went for Peggy. Howard was smart and handsome but Peggy was the whole package. 

Just like Tony was. Bucky stared back down at Tony as the whole temple gave another hard shake. Tony was doing something to the box. Above them the dome had been torn by the expansion of the portal. Every now and then a loud screech could be heard. Red eyes peered out at them. The portal still wasn't big enough for the Red Skull himself to come through but it was big enough for some of his smaller followers.

This was where Bucky came in. Trying to keep an eye on Stevie and Tony and fight off the Hydra goons that dared to move their way. They must have known that Tony would be capable of reversing what Howard had done. None of them seemed to care about Steve. Which was a blessing for now. Meant that Bucky could focus. 

"How is it going Legs? You got it?" Bucky asked after killing off two Hydras. They were starting to come through two at a time now. "It would be better if you didn't stop to ask me that every time you killed one of them," Tony hissed back, not even looking up from his work. This upset Bucky a little because what was the point of killing these things and getting covered in who knows what if Tony wasn't even going to look.

"Well," Bucky started. "I just want you to understand how many I am killing for you." Tony looked up briefly before looking back down. "So what does that make me your damsel in distress?" Tony poked his tongue out the side of his mouth as he worked. Two more goons made a thud on the temple roof as they hit. Bucky popped his back. "In fact it does. And when this is all over I expect a kiss." Then Bucky thought a second, before he charged forward. "No fangs though." "No promises, I like to bite," Tony called to Bucky.

…..

Tony was working as fast as he could. He was almost there. So close, but this thing that his dad had made was complex. It wouldn't be enough to stop Tony but it was enough to slow him down. But he was making progress.

The stupid snakes were coming through four at a time now. Bucky was still holding his own but that didn't mean this was going to last forever. Steve was still handling himself against Howard. But for how long?

It was as if Hydra wasn't even trying to kill them And here Tony had to think it over. It seemed they were just messing with them. Getting them to use up their strength. Then when the portal was truly open… Tony knew then. They needed a different approach to this and fast. If they were going to get through this.

Tony studied the box for just a moment before looking at the portal. It was now shredding more of the dome apart but the dome was still holding its shape. It looked stable. The portal had a nose sticking out of it that was covered in bright red scales. The forked tongue would flick out every now and then to test the air. It wouldn't be much longer.

"You got it?" Bucky said. His voice was carrying tones of tiredness. He also was trotting over. Before, Bucky had been swinging his hips, but not now. "I need your bag." Tony said. He was already gathering as many small rocks as he could. "My what now?" Bucky said as he pulled his pack off. 

He seemed to have forgotten that he had the thing on him. Tony had now moved on to pulling threads from the dome. Or at least the anchor webbing. Tony needed a lot of webbing for this next part and didn't have a whole lot of time to make his own. 

It didn't have to be perfect just enough to look right. Tony started weaving in his own thread switching from normal clear webbing to his special gold and red. He knew Bucky was watching him. 

Tony didn't like being stared at while he wove. It was why it was easier to do in the mountains. In the dark where no one could see him. He did look up, almost fumbling with his movements. Bucky looked transfixed between handing off the bag and staring at Tony.

Bucky also didn't look horrified. He looked impressed. At least until the next wave dropped down. "I, um, I will be right back," Bucky said as he dropped the bag by Tony's side. "Do not bother. When you're done fighting them off, go help Steve. I will let you know when you need to jam your sword into the space here." Tony used one of his limbs to point out a slot in the box. "Whatever you say, Legs, you're the Boss," Bucky called back cheekly.

"About time you realized that," Tony called after him. He was almost done. He held out his creation. It looked right and with the power that was drumming through it from the warding webs, it felt right too. Tony flipped it over in his hands to inspect it better. It would do, he told himself as he stuffed it in the bag. 

Tony gave the box one last look before staring at the portal. He could make it. Tony thought as he hosted himself up. Even if the dome was a lot higher than he thought. Tony hadn't been this high in a very long time. But there was one thing he did know, his people were built for this. Not too long ago, there would have been hundreds marching in all directions across this thing. And when this was over, there would be hundreds again, Tony thought determinedly.

…..

Everything was going according to plan, Howard thought as he dodged a blow from Steve. Howard had been a bit dodgy about letting the good Doctor work on him. He had heard the rumors. Seen the other creations. Not many made it through. 

But as he went toe to toe with the greatest soldier there ever was, not only holding his own but winning, Howard knew it was worth it. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, that was how well it was going.

Howard felt like he could do this all day. Even if he wouldn't have to. Extending one of his sharpened legs, Howard brought it down hard; it scraped Steve's leg just barely. Steve was slowing down. Howard could tell Steve was not prepared to go up against someone with Howard's skills. 

That gave Howard a thrill. Most of his life he was underestimated or at least until people started to see how smart he was. There was only one thing that Howard ever regretted and that was missing his calling here in this city.

That and Tony having survived. That boy had been a thorne in Howard's side since the day he was hatched. Tony should have died with the rest of his nest. That was the deal. Howard would give up his family and Zola would use their lives as power to remake Howard. 

It should have worked. 

But then again, it was a good thing it didn't. Tony was here and he had Virginia's eggs. Howard would be able to start over. He could use Zola to make them better. And then the Arachnes would come back stronger than ever.

"Pay attention!!" shouted the voice of the Red Skull before Howard was dealt a particularly hard blow to the face. He didn't go down but he did stumble. Howard looked up to see Bucky now standing next to Steve. 

They were doing that thing where they bounced energy to each other. Howard wasn't even sure that the two knew they were even doing it. Steve within a few seconds of Bucky standing there was already looking better.

But if Bucky was here, where was Tony? 

Howard looked around and was able to catch a quick flash of brown as Tony was moving up the threads. Shit!! Howard didn't have time to really think about it because both Steve and Bucky were attacking. Howard only needed to hold them off until the next wave came through. Hope that whatever Tony was trying to do wasn't too bad.

Meanwhile Howard had to focus. Fighting one superhuman was easy. Fighting two that seemed to be mentally connected was a whole different story. It was a relief to hear the sounds of the next wave hitting the ground. Howard barely even waited before ducking out and running to catch his son. 

Howard flew up the webbing. Below he could hear Steve and Bucky dealing with the Hydra goons. Above him Howard heard the Red Skull let out a roar of pain. Whatever Tony was doing to him wasn't good. Howard made it up to face his son. His disgrace. 

Tony was standing on a piece of the dome closest to the portal. The wind from the portal was pushing all the snow and ice clear of the area. The Red Skull, Howard could see, was still trapped. 

The portal was still not big enough but Howard could see that Tony had jammed something into one of the Red Skull's eyes. It was leaking a bright purple. "Howard," the snake hissed. "Kill this insolent pup." Howard grinned finally an order he could enjoy.

"With pleasure." Howard said, already moving towards Tony. The boy, even with nowhere to move, looked calm. Tony turned so that he could watch both Howard and the Red Skull. "I don't know if you want to do that," Tony said as he took off his pack. 

Howard slowed just a little, he was curious. What could Tony possibly have that would make Howard not kill him. Slowly Tony pulled something gold and red from the pack. Howard stopped. Even from where he was standing, Howard could feel the magic it gave off. 

Moving closer Howard had to stop as Tony held the sack over the edge. "Sorry, Pops, but I rather they die than ever end up in your hands." Then Tony dropped it. 

Howard hurried towards the edge. Eyes on the sack as he moved. If he could just get there in time, he could shoot a web out and catch them before they hit the ground. 

As Howard neared the edge, he moved to push Tony out of the way. Only Tony jumped at the last second. Howard watched marveling at how high Tony jumped only to hear a sharp hiss. Howard turned just in time to see the jaws of the Red Skull snapping shut around him. 

'Maybe Tony wasn't as stupid as Howard always credited him to be.' That was Howard's last thought. 

……

'This needs to be over,' Steve thought to himself. Even with Bucky by his side, there were now three other portals opening. Lucky these weren't big enough to let anything out. But Steve doubted that it wouldn't be for long. 

As soon as they defeated the first set together, Steve wanted to go after Tony. He didn't trust Howard to not try and kill Tony. But Bucky had said, "Legs gave me a mission and I need to do it, Stevie. So we need to stay put right here."

Bucky was currently stationed over the box. Even while fighting, he held his position. Steve knew this was not one of those times that he needed to argue. He didn't like Tony being up there on his own. Not that he didn't think that Tony couldn't handle his own. It was just this was the Red Skull and not even Steve could take him on by himself. 

Besides, that Loki guy had said that they needed to do this together. And Steve wasn't sure if being down here like this counted. 

At the moment they didn't have anything to fight. A look around showed that all the portals had snakes coming out. That included the main one. In a few seconds the Red Skull would be free. "What is he doing?" Bucky asked. By 'he' Steve figured Bucky meant Tony.

Tony was on the edge of the dome holding something out. From here it looked like it could have been the egg sack but that wasn't possible being that Loki had it. And Tony would never hold them like that. They meant too much to him.

It looked like he was talking to someone that Steve couldn't see, it was probably Howard. Steve hoped that Tony was paying attention to the Red Skull who was creeping out of the portal. 

Tony then suddenly dropped the fake egg sack and just as fast turned to face the Skull. Steve watched as the tips of Tony's limbs lit up blue before he waved them at the Skull. Steve was just about to question how sane Tony was when several things happened at once. 

The first was the Red Skull struck out. The second was that Tony jumped and the third was that Howard suddenly appeared where Tony was. Steve had to flinch at the sound of crushing bones as Howard was chomped down on. "Now Bucky!!" Tony called as he landed on top of the Red Skull.

Tony had to keep jumping as the snake kept trying to look at him. Steve noted that he was still munching on Howard. Steve was already climbing up the webbing. 

Below, Steve could hear Bucky grunt and the sound of metal slamming into something. There was a high pitched whining sound before above the portals all glowed bright and closed suddenly. The result was all the snakes that were coming through were all sliced, leaving four severed heads to fall into the city below. Tony had jumped at the last second landing on the dome. Only it creaked under his weight giving way. 

Steve stared up as Tony hung above trying to get a better grip to pull himself up. "Hold on Tony I am coming." Steve could hear Bucky starting to climb up as well. Steve wasn't sure if Tony could hear him or not. 

Once at the top Steve tried to move more carefully towards Tony. When he was close enough to the edge Steve laid out so that his weight was distributed. He leaned over the edge, "Need a hand?" he said as he reached for Tony.

"Took you long enough. You know I am bottom heavy right?" Tony snapped back. Steve made sure to get a good grip as Bucky laid out next to him laughing. "Believe me we noticed." Steve said. Once Bucky had the other arm they pulled him up.

That was cause for grunting from all three. Tony was a lot heavier than the both of them. When Tony was safe, they moved away from the edge to a more sturdier part of the dome. Here Bucky collapsed into the snow. Tony followed and Steve didn't really want to go back down yet either. Even with it being this cold, it was invigorating. They were alive. All of them.

They laid there basking in the feeling of living. A small part of Steve's brain said but for how long? He and Bucky would need to go back under soon. What would happen to Tony and the eggs? Steve kind of wanted to see them hatch.

"I didn't know you could light up." Bucky said into the wind. Tony shrugged. "Didn't have a reason to before. In the mountain that would draw unnecessary attention. We Arachnes barely do it. Mostly it is just used when we are ready to attract a mate." Tony said with a slight blush to his cheeks. Steve hummed back. "So that means you can do that flashy dance thing?" Bucky continued. Tony sat up a little "What does that have to do with anything?"

If it was one thing Steve knew about Bucky was that sometimes he got on these little tracks and didn't understand why others couldn't see what he could. "Tony just answered the question. We almost died. Our minds get stuck on stupid stuff," Steve stated. "Yeah that," Bucky added. With a sigh Tony said, "Of course I can. How do you think I ended up with all those eggs. I just only ever did it for one and she is gone now..."

"I hope we get to see it one day." Bucky said slowly as if he was unsure of how well the statement would be taken. Bucky had been looking at Steve when he said it. Like he was trying to convey more than one point. Steve heard him loud and clear and smiled as Bucky as he said, "Yeah, bet it is a beautiful dance and worth the wait." 

Tony looked shell shocked between the two. "Are you flirting at me while making eyes with each other?" Bucky frowned but Steve spoke first. "No, Tony we are asking you out at the same time as we are asking each other out." Tony looked at them like they were crazy. "You two do know I am about to be a single dad and am about to do a major house restoration and you want to ask me out?" 

"When you put it that way, Legs, you make us all sound crazy. I mean, weren't you the one just baiting a snake? I really have to question what kind of mindset you are in." Steve gave a little chuckle. "Bucky does have a point." Tony stared at Bucky. then Steve. "You have gone crazy. You hit your head on something both of you and lost what little mind you had under all those muscles." 

This made Steve laugh. "You hear that, Stevie, he thinks we are buff." Bucky did a slight flex. Tony's ears turned red before he swooped up some snow and threw it at both of them.

"Idiots. The pair of you. I don't even know why I like you." This just made them laugh harder. They settled into silence once more. And Steve brought it up. "We just want to have some happy memories before we go." Now Tony stood. "Go? Go where? You can't just ask me out and then tell me you are going to leave." Tony actually looked hysterical. "Good job Steve," Bucky said as he stood up brushing snow off him. Then to Tony, he said, "We got to go back to the tubes. Help run the wards. But the upsides is that we would be really low maintenance boyfriends. Plus you would always know where to find us. And we could never cheat on you." 

The joke fell flat. 

"Maybe we could see what Strange says. Come out to see you every now and then. I mean we were able to come out now. It should be possible," Steve added as he stood up too. 

Tony shook his head. "I don't think that will work, Steve. You two will basically stay the same while I grow older. Even with how long an Arachne lives, it would still catch up. There will come a day they will let you out only to tell you that I have passed." Bucky frowned now. "So that is just it. We're just going to forget any of this!" Steve had to grab Bucky's hand before he stormed off.

Suddenly wind cut through the air as another portal opened. They all tensed to fight again, only this portal was etched with gold. Strange stepped out giving them a look. "So I guess a lot has gone on. Also does anybody know who put an egg in the egg room? It is gold, red, blue and silver?" Tony's whole face went happy. "It's mine." Strange gave him a look, studying Tony as his cape flapped behind him. "So you're the new Head Arachne?" 

Strange turned and helped Peggy out of the portal. She looked a little better. At peace with everything. "Oh you look like Maria," she said as she laid eyes on Tony. "She was my mother," he said. And Peggy held out her hands, letting Tony walk into a hug. "She was my sister. It makes me happy to hear that family will be taking over. You have your work cut out for you but at least unlike me you will have these two." Steve and Bucky gave a look. "Pegs?" Steve started slowly "What do you mean by that?" 

Peggy let Tony go, still holding him to her side. Even though she was bigger than Tony, Peggy looked smaller and diminished by age. "You two did very well in getting the job done. Did you really think that I was going to just make you go on this mission and throw you back in a tube? That would be cruel." Hope bloomed in Steve's heart. "What does that mean?" Bucky asked. "Well Doctor Strange here did some kind of clever thing with his magic that would trap souls and turn them into power. And seeing as you boys destroyed a lot of bodies, there are alot of souls that were gathered."

Strange held up an angry looking light. "We are going to put them all to work for us this time." Steve held a hand up. "Wait, are you trying to say that you're going to use them to power the wards?" Peggy gave him a warm smile. "Yes, dear. That way you and Bucky can finally live your life. I think I heard something about the pair of you finally getting your heads out your asses. You better take good care of my nephew." Bucky laughed. "Yes Ma'am." But Steve was torn. "What about you?"

"I lived my life, dear. Now come say goodbye and send me off." Steve walked shakily over to her. "I will miss you," he said, giving her a hug. "Silly boy, I will be right here. Always." Then Bucky stepped forward. Bucky said something to her but Steve couldn't hear it but it made her laugh. Then Tony stepped back up. Peggy held him longer, whispering to him. Tony's head bobbing every so often. Then she kissed him on his forehead and the spot glowed a little. 

"All hail the King Arachne. King Anthony!" she said. As one, they all repeated, "All hail King Anthony! May he reign long over us!!"

Then she stepped back. "You three are going to make a very handsome triad." Then narrowing her eyes, she added, "Don't mess this up." Turning to Strange, she took the ball. "See you around." 

The light from the ball flowed into Peggy. A moment later she too began to glow. A sort of dark blue and red. Her color began to seep into the webbing from all the spots her limbs touched. She grew brighter and brighter until they couldn't even look at her anymore.

From the light Peggy called out, "Oh this is thrilling." Before the light dissipated.


	5. Part 5: Epilogue

Tony sighed into the warmth of the nest. His web had been so cold for so long. His time with Pepper had been brief. And his father had sent Tony away as soon as Tony could weave. 

Arachnes were not meant to be far from their family. Tony gave a thought to the eggs. Gods, he hoped he could be a good father to them. There was still so much Tony himself was learning and now he would have to teach someone else. Hundreds of someones. All looking to him. A quiver went down Tony's back extending outwards to all his limbs.

A pair of warm arms tightened around his waist, while another pair of equally warm hands squeezed his abdomen. Tony smiled to himself as he turned to look down at the two beings in his nest. "Is it time?" Steve asked. He was the one wrapped around Tony's waist. Steve looked up at Tony through unfocused eyes. Normally Steve was the first of them up. 

First up because Tony was nocturnal. Or at least he was until these two started dragging him to bed. 'Tony you never get to sleep. During the day you have repairs to the web and temple cleanup. You're just one Arachnes.' That had been Steve. 'Yeah doll, so come to bed while you can.' That was Bucky. And who was Tony to deny these two after all they had done for him.

"Sorry, did I wake you two?" Tony said as softly as he could. Bucky who was curled around Tony's abdomen (he said Tony's butt was like a giant pillow and the flaps were like silk.) just grunted before rolling over. Tony just rolled his eyes. 

Bucky had a long night last night, both soldiers did. One of the lasting side effects of the Zola's venom was Bucky would get tired faster. Have to rest longer. Bucky was still above most humans, just for someone of his power, he wasn't where he should have been. Tony never forgot that, so if Bucky wanted to sleep on Tony's ample tush than he could.

Not that Tony minded. Right now life was made up of lots of these moments. Tony had to enjoy it while he could. The temple although it was made for his kind had still been littered with the corpses of the dead. 

A task that alone would have taken Tony years to complete but thanks to his… Tony wasn't sure what to call them. They were not his mates. Not in the literal sense as Tony had yet to perform the mating dance to them yet. In Arachne's terms there was not a word for it. 

Bucky and Steve said the term was 'live-in boyfriends' and Tony liked the sound of it. He hadn't been sure they would agree to living here considering that the title would change to co-parents very soon. 

The eggs. 

Those two words always brought smiles to all three faces. The future of the city, for both human and Arachne kind, had survived the trip here. Well, not here here, the eggs were kept in a room in the more protected part of the temple. It had been the nursery for all of Peggy's spiderlings. 

And was given new life for Tony's own. Bucky had helped to add the necessary items the spiderlings would need. Steve had painted the whole place in Arachne safe paint. Tony couldn't have wished for a better place for his spawn to grow.

"No, I don't think so let me check," Tony told Steve. The sack for the eggs needed to be held at a certain temperature and kept safe, receiving the light of sun and of three full moons to hatch. It should be any day now. 

Tony let his leg move into the strands, stopping at one that led away from the nest. With the help of another leg, Tony wrapped the strand around the leg as tightly as he could and waited. The flow of life came as it always did from the other end. Tony turned to Steve ready to report when he had to stop.

Wait… there was a tug. Tony closed his eyes and focused on it more. Yes, there it was again. Just to make sure Tony reached a human hand down to the strand. There it was. Life. After years of stillness it all was finally paying off. "It's time isn't it?" Bucky asked. Tony had been so focused that he hadn't noticed that both Steve and Bucky had gotten up, fully awake and standing at Tony's side.

They both looked as nervous as Tony felt. Tony smiled. Bucky let out a whoop doing a fist pump into the air. Steve on the other hand was crawling as fast as he could to the opening of their nest. Going over the side face first in an undignified fall. Normally a Arachne's nest was set high in the air as a protection measure. 

But with Steve and Bucky that was not possible so little things were added such as the ladder that Tony wove each day to ensure that it would hold their weight. The biggest thing was the nest location. Which they settled on thirty five feet up. A survivable distance if one of them were to fall out but enough room for all the web lines. Tony needed to be connected to the rest of the temple and outer walls.

"Come on guys!!! Steve called from below, which was his way of saying he was fine. They could hear Steve attempting to run. It was possible to do just very hard seeing as the floors and the ceilings and well the walls too were covered in webbing. Tony gave Bucky a look. "That is your idiot right there." Bucky laughed. "Don't pawn him off on me when he is acting like this."

Tony offered Bucky a ride. For the most part, Tony didn't like to carry humans like this. It made him feel like an animal. But in this case he didn't mind. As long as it wasn't all the time. Once Bucky was seated and ready to go, Tony jumped out onto a line. The high ceilings allowed for faster movement than simple running on the ground would. 

They only dropped down to pick up their other half/Steve, before they were back in the air. The nursery was just how they left it when they last checked on it. The moonlight shining down from between the web. There was no roof here since the eggs needed light. Once Tony entered the room, Steve and Bucky disembarked. But they don't step away. Rather they all link their hands together as they slowly approach. 

They only stopped when they were standing around the dais that the sack was placed upon. The egg sack was mostly still except for the quivering that rocked through the whole thing ever so often.

Tony didn't remember much of the early days. He did recall that he was born during the night. He remembered the feel of the moon on his skin. And seeing the sun for the first time. But besides that, there was little else he remembered. Something happened to the nesting site leaving just Tony and his father. 

Howard didn't let Tony stay for long. Now with Howard gone, Tony couldn’t bear to share the same name as that man. 

So he made his own. Choosing his grandmother's clan name. And now after struggling on his own for so long, the Carbonell-clan would be more than just him. 

The webbing rippled violently parting around a tiny leg. The tiniest thing Tony had ever seen. They held their breath as the little thing wiggled and was joined by another pair of legs.

Bucky went to reach for it to help it but Tony stopped him. "It has to get out on its own." Tony said. This was something that had to be done. It took a little more time before the tiny little butt was through. It struggled a moment before the rest slipped free. Tony put his hands out to catch the spiderling. 

The little one rolled over and fumbled to get its legs under himself before it was able to turn and blink up at Tony with inky black eyes. He was perfect. Tony thought. "What is wrong with it?" Steve asked, making the little one hop at the sound. "Where is the rest of it?" Bucky asked, softer. Tony hushed the baby. "We are born without our human parts. When we age more, there is a ceremony and it will appear." Tony ran a hand over the little one before looking back at the egg sack. 

"Crap." Tony quickly placed the baby into Steve's hands before catching the newly emerged baby. This little rascal had jumped out of the same hole his brother had come out of. This one Tony could tell he was going to be a daredevil. Bucky reached out for this one, leaving Tony available to catch whoever emerged next. 

"I want to name this one Harley," Steve said fondly. Tony could tell that his oldest had already won over Steve. "Well, then this one will be Peter," said Bucky, with just as much fondness as he placed Peter on his head to accept the next baby. 

Tony was grateful for the help. He couldn't have done this without help or support. Or mates. It was nice not to be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some notes. 1. I liked to think this story takes place in the future. An earth where thanks to our current time had messed everything up. To the point we get this planet that is barely liveable. 
> 
> This brings me to point 2. The Fates. I wanted to give this story some more Greek feel so I added the Fates. Which allowed me to bring in Lady Jane. 
> 
> Other side stuff. Nat did date Loki. But she also dated Hela. Arachnes and Athena have a connection in Greek mythology. 
> 
> Also in part 2 the text with Nat leading Steve and Bucky up the mountain to the cave. That was text the Artist originally wrote. I just edited for the story. I want to make sure to give credit where credit is due. :)
> 
> One more thing. I want to say that Steve and Bucky expected Tony to be a female because all leaders of the Arachnes had been female except for a few. They had no reason to think Tony was a male otherwise.


End file.
